


Wouldn't You Love to Love Her

by Bootsncatz (bootsncatz)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Chrissy and Wynonna are also witches, College Professor Waverly, F/F, Magic, Teacher-Student Relationship, Waverly is a witch, Wynonna is still the heir, also there are succubi, and leprechauns, because i like it, college student Nicole, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz
Summary: Waverly falls for a student...and so does Nicole. Plus some fun with magic.The magical Student/Teacher AU no one wanted.





	Wouldn't You Love to Love Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> Welcome to my weird little world of magic and the people who make it. AKA Waverly is a witch because I love the idea of witch!Waverly. I also added a little student/teacher trope in there because everyone loves a good trope. So I hope you enjoy this little one-shot.
> 
> Also, please listen to [THIS SONG](https://open.spotify.com/track/05oETzWbd4SI33qK2gbJfR?si=Ar3U-LpoQ9SxulpTQZD89g) when you read THAT scene (you'll know when you get there. I promise it's worth it.
> 
> Special thanks as always to [LuckyWantsToKnow](https://twitter.com/moxiepurzell) for being my awesome beta and making me fix my plot holes even when I didn't want to.

“I still don’t see why you want to take a self defense class,” Chrissy said, as she ran a hand through her blonde locks. Swirls of magic spilled from her fingertips, her hair pulling itself up into a flawless ponytail. “We literally have magic. We don’t need this muggle stuff.”

Waverly snorted as she took a sip of her tea. “Chrissy, how many times do I have to tell you, calling them muggles is disrespectful.” Waverly checked the street sign to make sure they were still on the right path before they crossed. “Rowling’s book was _so_ inaccurate. Please use ‘non-magic people’.”

“Definitely not as catchy as ‘muggle’.”

“And we can’t always rely on our magic, you know,” Waverly said as the gym came into view. “Especially with laws around magic use getting tighter. I’m surprised your dad hasn’t lectured you on it yet.”

“Oh, he’s tried,” Chrissy sighed as they walked into the building. “A silencing charm really does the trick on that.”

Waverly chuckled, throwing her empty cup away as they walked into the class. The room was set up with pads on the floor and mirrors all around,as well as a few punching bags along a wall. A few women were already stretching and doing some warm-ups. Waverly and Chrissy found their places in the back of the room and started their own stretches before the instructor got there. 

Chrissy pulled her foot against her back and leaned towards Waverly. “You start teaching your classes tomorrow, right?”

“Yep,” Waverly said with a wide smile.

“How long ago was your bag and lesson plan packed?” Chrissy asked knowingly.

Waverly blushed. “Only like...a couple of day ago.”

“Well, I’m happy for you,” Chrissy said with a wink. “You’ve always been too smart for your own good and now you can prove it.”

Waverly opened her mouth to reply but the door swung open and a tall woman with short, windswept red hair walked in. The breath left Waverly’s lungs as she watched her take a long swig from her coffee, slender throat bobbing as she drank. She slipped what looked like a police academy sweatshirt over her head, Waverly’s eyes catching the glint of a small gold coin on a necklace as it settled between her breasts, and suddenly Waverly felt parched.

“Yummy,” Chrissy said, knocking Waverly’s hip with her own when she caught her stare. Waverly blushed and pulled her arm across her chest in a stretch. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Waverly said airily.

“Do you forget I’m a soothsayer,” Chrissy whispered, eyebrow raised. “Jeez. Waverly Earp, you thirsty bitch-”

Waverly cast a quick incantation to block her mind and Chrissy blinked, shocked at hitting the sudden mental wall. Waverly raised an eyebrow at Chrissy with a smirk.

“That’s what you get for trying to read my mind,” she said stretching out her other arm.

“You witch,” Chrissy said with a smile.

“Hello everyone,” the instructor said, as she took her place in the front of the class. “My name is Nicole. Welcome to Self Defense 101.”

Waverly sighed and smiled a little as her eyes landed on the redhead. Nicole. What a nice name. Complimented her muscles.

“We’re just going to get started today with some easy stuff,” Nicole said. Nicole’s brown eyes made contact with Waverly’s and her whole body felt electric. Nicole smiled, dimples popping on her cheeks as she stretched her arms over her head.

Waverly blushed and looked away, catching Chrissy’s knowing eye instead.

“Shut up,” Waverly whispered. She copied Nicole’s stance in the mirror, fists up in front of her face in a boxer’s stance as they began the class. 

Throughout the lesson Waverly found her eyes wandering to Nicole’s ass or her well defined muscles. More than once Waverly found herself forgetting what they were supposed to be doing when a bead of sweat making its way down Nicole’s face or chest got distracting. But Waverly also felt Nicole’s eyes on her more than once, and would show off a little bit.

It had been a while, she thought to herself, since she had...let loose. It was widely looked down on for Gifted to have relations with non-magic people but...it wasn’t like Waverly was looking for marriage here. Just a little bit of fun. Plus she could erase the memory for Nicole afterwards and it would all be fine...right?

When the class was over, Waverly took her time cooling down, taking a swig from her water bottle. She gave Chrissy a look and her best friend knew exactly what Waverly was trying to do. She smiled conspiratorially and hung back a little, pretending to look at one of the charts on the wall as Waverly wandered up to where Nicole was taking a towel out of her duffle bag.

“Hey,” Waverly said, hip popping a little as she smiled up at Nicole. 

Nicole turned to face Waverly, a smile lighting up her face. as she shamelessly took in Waverly’s body. “Hey, yourself,” Nicole said as she wiped her arms down with the towel. “Did you enjoy the class, or are you here to complain?” she teased.

“No complaints here,” Waverly said, trying to sound smooth. But it was really hard with Nicole’s bright smile facing her, and being so close to those dimples. “I just wanted to say that the class was very...enjoyable.”

With a hum, Nicole ran her hand through sweaty locks and Waverly’s eyes followed the movement. “I’m glad. I’m excited to get into some of the more...hands on exercises.”

Waverly felt a thrill low in her stomach and she tilted her head. “What kind of exercises would those be?”

Nicole shrugged. “Some light grappling. I tend to get really down and dirty in these classes.”

Waverly nearly choked. “Ah,” was all she could manage, looking behind her to see Chrissy doing the worst job at pretending she wasn’t watching them. She was basically staring straight at them as she took a long sip out of her empty water bottle. Waverly rolled her eyes and looked back at Nicole. “I um...guess I’ll see you next week, Nicole.”

She turned to leave but felt a light touch on her arm.

“Wait, I didn’t get your name,” Nicole said, as Waverly turned.

Waverly smiled. “Waverly.”

Nicole smiled and held out her hand. “Nice to meet you, Waverly,” she said, voice low.

“Nice to meet you too,” she said as she shook Nicole’s hand. They looked at each other for a moment before Waverly finally dropped her hand. “See you next week.”

Waverly turned and started towards the door, adding a little extra sway to her step as she went. Chrissy scrambled behind her, squealing when she caught up with her outside of the classroom.

“Waves, she wants you,” Chrissy said a little too loudly.

“Stop reading people’s minds without their consent!” Waverly hissed, despite the warm feeling she got at the news.

“I couldn’t help it, her mind was practically yelling it,” Chrissy said as they walked back onto the street. “Ugh, I’m so glad I signed up for this class with you. There is _nothing_ good on television these days.”

Waverly was too busy imagining what kind of ‘down and dirty’ things Nicole was going to get into next week to bother answering Chrissy.

***

Waverly adjusted the bag on her shoulder as she walked into her classroom. She paused for a moment to take it all in. 

_Her_ classroom.

Sure it wasn’t a huge hall with light streaming through cathedral windows, it was mostly just a fairly modern room with weird carpet. It didn’t look out of the ordinary in any way, no floating candles or magical creatures flying around. But it was hers. 

Waverly took a deep breath, unable to fight the smile off her face, and walked over to the wooden desk at the front of the room. She set her bag down and turned towards the white board behind her. She picked up the dry erase marker and wrote in big flowing letters:

“Curses and Curse-Breaking 101”

She stood back and smiled. This was going to be great. 

Waverly had finished her own schooling in record time, having convinced Gus to let her enroll in her magic classes sooner. Gus knew she didn’t have a choice, Waverly had been consuming every book on magic she could get her hands on since she found out she was descended from a long line of witches. 

It was still a sore subject that she wasn’t the true Earp heir, the one with special magic to defeat Revenants. After Willa passed, Wynonna became the proper heir-- despite all the studying Waverly had done about Revenants. Never one to sit around and mope, Waverly surged ahead anyway and decided she wanted to teach. 

So here she was. 

Waverly started to feel a little nervous as the students started filing in. But it was an excited sort of nervous that gave her more energy than she knew what to do with. She could feel the warmth of magic tingling at the end of her fingers and rubbed her hands together, small residual sparks coming off her hands in her nervousness. 

All the students were in their seats and Waverly folded her hands together in front of her, bright smile fixed on her face as she surveyed her class. 

“Hello, everyone!” she said cheerfully. “My name is Professor Earp-“ She had a slight moment of panic. _Professor_ sounded so professional. So _old_. Should she tell them to call her Waverly? Did that seem like she was trying to be the “cool” Professor? Oh gods, she should have talked to Chrissy about this months ago. “Or...Waverly. Call me whatever you w-want-“

The door to the classroom banged open and a flurry of red hair practically flailed its way in. 

A confusing mix of excited and “oh shit” went through her mind when she recognized Nicole. Caught off guard, her nervous magic swirled between her clasped hands and a small blue parakeet popped out. It flew straight for the ceiling and some of the students snickered as she snapped her fingers, turning it into a small pile of glitter that rained down on her desk. 

For a moment she wondered how she hadn’t realized Nicole was Gifted in the self defense class, then remembered the memo she’d gotten about a non-magic who had gotten special permission to take the class from the local university. 

Well. Shit. 

A spark of recognition lit in Nicole’s eyes and she smiled at Waverly. 

“Oh, hey,” she said, leaning a little on the handles of the bike that Waverly had just noticed. “Sorry I’m late,” she said a little sheepishly, cheeks tinting. “You know y’all don’t have bike racks on campus? What’s up with that?”

“Take a seat please,” Waverly said not unkindly. Nicole nodded in acknowledgement and leaned her bike awkwardly against the wall before sitting in the closest open seat, that happened to be in the front. 

Waverly cleared her throat and got back to the lesson. She subtly wiped her sweaty hands on the sides of her skirt and continued her introduction. 

Throughout the lesson, Waverly found her eyes wandering over towards Nicole, whose eyes seemed to always be on Waverly, a hint of a smirk at the corners of her lips. 

_Well there goes my idea of having a little bit of fun,_ Waverly thought a little bitterly, the five hundredth time she found herself looking at Nicole during her lecture, only to find the other woman was looking back at her in a way that sent electricity through her veins. 

It would have been one thing to have relations with a non-magic person but her _student_. No way. Waverly refused to be a walking trope. It was against the rules in so many ways that Waverly couldn’t even know where to begin. 

As the class ended, Waverly hoped and wished that Nicole would just leave with the other students, but apparently the gods weren’t listening because as she turned back around from wiping her notes off the board, Nicole was standing there. She was leaning her hip against Waverly’s desk, a smirk on her face.

“Oh, hello,” Waverly said as if she hadn’t expected this. “How...funny to run into you here.”

“Why? Because I’m a muggle?” Nicole said, with a chuckle in her voice.

Waverly blushed. “We don’t call them-...you...that.”

“I don’t take offense to it,” Nicole said with a shrug. “But should I? At least ten people have called me that since I’ve gotten here.”

“It’s not the worst thing you could be called,” Waverly confessed with a wrinkle of her nose. 

Nicole just hummed, her eyes flickering down Waverly’s body briefly. She blushed and crossed her arms over her chest a little self-consciously as Nicole spoke again. “Seems kinda like fate that I ended up in your class, huh?”

“It’s...something,” Waverly said with a tilt of her head. The charm was practically dripping off of Nicole to the point it was almost annoying. “So tell me, why are you getting permission to take these classes? Not a lot of people do.”

“I’m studying over at the local ‘muggle’ college,” Nicole teased. “Criminal justice with an emphasis on magical activity. So they let me take a few intro classes over here so I know what I’m dealing with.”

It occurred to Waverly that Nicole was college-aged. Oh god, what if she was _eighteen_. Practically a baby. Waverly would be a pervert.

“What year are you?” Waverly asked, hoping it was enough of a related question that Nicole didn’t see right through her. 

“I can drink legally if that’s what you’re asking,” Nicole said with a wink. She pushed herself off Waverly’s desk and took a few strides closer to her. Waverly blushed with each step that Nicole took until they were close enough to touch. “So, can I ask you out for a drink?”

Waverly cleared her throat and tried to appear unaffected. “I don’t-...that wouldn’t be the most appropriate. Don’t you think?”

“Why?”

“Well, you’re my student-“

“And you’re mine,” Nicole countered. “At the gym.”

Waverly scoffed. “I mean, that’s a little different, right?”

“How?”

“You can’t get fired for dating a student,” Waverly said, with a triumphant smile.

“Who said this was a date?” Nicole said with a tilt of her head.

Waverly blushed and wondered if she could just use one of her ground swallowing spells to get out of this situation. “Oh. S-sorry, I-“

Nicole smiled even wider. “No, you’re right, it was totally a date.”

Relief and annoyance flooded through Waverly and she gave Nicole a look.

“Well now you’re definitely not getting a drink,” she said as she started to pack her things. “I’ll see you next week, Nicole.”

“Come on, Waverly,” Nicole said. “I’m sorry. It was a bad joke.”

“It was,” Waverly confirmed. She smiled softly to let Nicole know there were no hard feelings as she continued to back her things. “But still, I’ll see you next week.”

Nicole held up both of her hands in surrender as she started to back up towards her bike, leaning against the wall. “Fine. I’ll see you next week.”

“Next week, Nicole,” Waverly said. Nicole winked at her, and she cursed the way her stomach flipped.

***

Chrissy put the whiskey sour down in front of Waverly with a flourish. “Here you go, _professor_ ,” Chrissy said with a wiggle of her eyebrows as she slid into the chair across from Waverly. “Such a sexy title.”

“Is it?” Waverly asked as she took the drink gratefully. “Just makes me think of old men in tweed jackets.”

“How is that not sexy?” Chrissy said, with a shake of her head.

Wynonna practically threw herself into the seat next to Waverly and looked at Chrissy incredulously. “Where’s my drink?”

“Did you have your first day as a professor today, Wynonna?” Chrissy asked as she took a sip of whatever fruity drink she had convinced Rosita to make. It even had a tiny umbrella and a cherry in it. Wynonna growled in defeat and got up to go to the bar. Waverly chuckled into her drink as she watched Wynonna attempt to flirt with Rosita in an attempt to get her drink faster.

“So tell me,” Chrissy said, pulling Waverly’s attention away. “How was it?”

Waverly shrugged. “It was good. I think. It was your typical first day of classes, nothing too exciting happened.”

“Didn’t you say you had a muggle in one of your classes?” Chrissy said as Wynonna made her way back to their table.

“Yes, I had a _non-magic person_ in my class,” Waverly said pointedly. “It was...it’s actually the instructor from our self defense class. Nicole.” 

“Shut. Up!” Chrissy said, eyes wide and the straw from her drink falling from her mouth in surprise. “The Fates are pushing you two together! You’re totally supposed to bang.”

“Wait, who’s Waverly banging?” Wynonna asked as she sat down.

“This super hot self defense instructor,” Chrissy answered.

“No, no,” Waverly said firmly. “We are not banging. As you so eloquently put it. She’s my student.”

“I thought you were her student,” Wynonna said.

“No. Well...yes. Both,” Waverly said with a roll of her eyes. “Both.”

“I don’t see the problem here,” Chrissy said with a raise of her eyebrow and a smirk. “She’s sexy and into you, and you should just do it.”

“I want to encourage you, but I’m also grossed out by this convo,” Wynonna said with a wrinkle of her nose. “I need more alcohol.”

Waverly ignored her and took another long sip of her drink. Chrissy, obviously not done with her line of questioning yet, had plucked the umbrella from her drink and was twirling it between her lips as she talked.

“You deserve to have a little fun, Waves,” she said very seriously. “And she seems nice.”

“My boss would kill me,” Waverly said. “Plus it’s just...wrong on so many levels.”

“It’s also sexy on many levels,” Chrissy said. “That whole...forbidden romance thing. Really revs my engine.”

Wynonna scoffed. “Gross.”

“Whatever. It’s not happening,” Waverly said definitively, as she shot Chrissy a warning look. “So there’s no use talking about it anymore.”

“Thank you,” Wynonna said. “Now can we talk about the Revenant that I had to get rid of today. I swear that son of a bitch had extra arms hidden somewhere.”

***

The next week while she was getting ready for the gym, Waverly was...torn.

Part of her told her to stop going. To not tempt the Fates and just find another class to go to. The other side of her told her that even if nothing could happen...it might not hurt to have a little fun. Right? The attention was nice anyways. Any attention not coming from someone overbearing or creepy could only be a good thing. 

So she donned a tank top that hugged her comfortably and pulled her hair up into a ponytail and away from her face. She put on some light makeup and met Chrissy at the coffee shop on the corner from the gym. She gave Waverly a knowing once over, but to her credit, didn’t say anything.

When they got to the classroom, Nicole was already there bending over in a stretch. Waverly couldn’t help how her eyes automatically went to Nicole’s ass, admiring how her tight workout pants seemed to hug her perfectly. Her legs were just so...long. Waverly couldn’t help but imagine, only briefly, what it would be like to be between them.

Chrissy gasped, a look of delighted disbelief on her face as Waverly turned and hit her arm. “Stop reading my mind!”

“It was an accident!” Chrissy hissed, limply batting towards Waverly’s hand. “I couldn’t avoid your thirsty-ass thoughts.”

“Hey, Professor Earp,” Nicole said as she straightened back up, that same cocky smile on her face that infuriated Waverly. “Nice to see you back here.”

Waverly hummed and smiled stiffly. “It’s a good workout.”

“That’s what I’m known for,” Nicole said, smirk only widening as she winked at Waverly. She just gaped at Nicole for a moment, unable to move as Nicole turned around and hit the button on her phone so that music started to stream through the speakers. Chrissy grabbed Waverly’s wrist and pulled her to their usual spot in the back of the class as Nicole started to lead them through some warm-ups.

“Oh, man, this really _is_ better than Netflix,” Chrissy whispered gleefully as she got into the stretches. Waverly just huffed and started warming up. Her muscles had just started to feel warm and pliant, skin becoming sticky with sweat when Nicole started their first technique.

“Okay,” she said as she pushed her hair back from her face. “This technique will be used if you’re being attacked from behind. I’m going to need a volunteer.”

Everyone kind of looked around, unwilling to step up. Chrissy pushed Waverly in the back and she went stumbling forward, catching everybody’s eye. Including Nicole’s. Waverly thought of an insult and heard Chrissy gasp in scandal behind her.

“Professor Earp,” Nicole said with a twinkle in her eye. “Thank you for volunteering.”

Waverly kept her chin high, hoping she was hiding how annoyed she actually was at the situation. 

“Waves, stand here for me please,” Nicole said pointing to a spot on the mat. She stood behind Waverly and leaned forward a little, speaking quietly in her ear. “Is it okay if I touch you?”

Waverly swallowed thickly, only able to nod and say a strained “mhm”. 

Chrissy looked way too happy about the situation.

Nicole stepped a little closer behind Waverly and addressed the class. “Now if someone comes behind you like this-” she wrapped her arms around Waverly in a sort of rear bear hug, hands locked over Waverly’s chest “-it’s easiest to break from their hold by stepping back and elbowing them in the sternum.”

Waverly could barely think with Nicole’s body heat pressed entirely against her back. Maybe Chrissy was right, maybe she did need to get laid. But _not_ by a student. That was the most important thing.

“Okay, Professor Earp,” Nicole said, voice low and breath hot at the back of Waverly’s ear. “Take your left foot and step back so that it’s behind my right.”

Waverly cleared her throat and did as she was told, not missing the way her ass brushed across Nicole’s thighs at the movement. The movement ended with Waverly almost bent over, her hips positioned to the side of Nicole’s.

“Good, now take your elbow and while you’re turning, you push me away and kind of jab me in the sternum with your elbow,” Nicole said.

Waverly nodded and did the movement slowly, successfully pushing Nicole away from her. Nicole beamed. “Perfect! It’s that easy. So everyone partner up.” Nicole looked back at Waverly. “Thanks, we make a pretty good team.”

“Hey, partner!” Chrissy said as she ran up to Waverly and grabbed her by the elbow. “Come on, quick, that lady who brings her parrot to class was eyeing me.”

She let herself be pulled to the other side of the room, grateful to get out of whatever weird pull that Nicole had. that always made Waverly want to get closer. Chrissy got in position with her arms folded in front of her and Waverly folded her arms around her friend from behind. It was comical to say the least, with Chrissy being what felt like a foot taller than her. But they did the movement anyways.

“I’m just saying,” Chrissy said in the middle of her turn. “I felt like I was watching the beginning of some super sweaty, overly sentimental lady porn for a second there-”

“Enough!” Waverly hissed. “It’s not happening.”

“Okay,” Chrissy singsonged with every hint of doubt in her voice.

***

“And next week we get into one of my favorite subjects: blood curses,” Waverly said gleefully as the class started to pack up. Her eyes couldn’t help but wander to Nicole who was shoving her notebook into her leather messenger bag. Her hair had fallen in front of her face so she pushed it back, red hair carding through her fingers, then falling back messily.

Waverly could feel the tingling in the tips of her fingers, but it wasn’t until the snickering alerted her that she realize vines had begun to crawl their way out of her palms and around her wrists, small blue flowers blooming along them. With a snap they were gone and Waverly tried to hide her blush. At least it wasn’t a parakeet this time. 

When she looked back up, Nicole was already standing at her desk with that stupidly charming smile that Waverly hated. Hated because she loved it so much. 

“Hey Professor,” Nicole smiled. “That was a great lecture today.”

Waverly hummed. “Flattery will get you nowhere.” 

“I’m just stating facts,” Nicole said, with the gall to sound a little offended. “Actually I...am having a hard time grasping some of these concepts. I was wondering if I could come to your office hours later.”

Waverly felt a little spark fly from her hand and a paper that was on her desk burst into flames. Nicole jumped back, eyes wide, and Waverly rolled her eyes in embarrassment and smashed her hand into the fire to extinguish it. Nicole looked like she was leaping forward to stop Waverly from putting her hand in the flames but stopped short when they vanished.

“ _All_ students are welcome at my office hours,” Waverly said, trying to cover up the embarrassment. “I’ll be there for anyone who needs help.”

Nicole stared at the place the flames had erupted from for a moment before looking back at Waverly. She looked a little confused but managed to bring her charming smile back. 

“That’s very gracious of you,” she said as she pushed off Waverly’s desk. “I’ll see you then.”

Waverly pointedly looked away as Nicole pushed her bike out of the classroom, even if her eyes begged her to look. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at her traitorous hands. She couldn’t believe that they insisted on spilling magic every time Nicole was near. 

It was frustrating to say the least.

Waverly had always prided herself on controlling her magic but here she was shooting it off like a witch in puberty. Just another reason it wasn’t a good idea to date non-magics. They didn’t know how to combat rogue magic coming at them in emotional moments. It was easy for a non-magic to become enchanted when they were with a witch or warlock. Accidental love charms were rampant in inter-magic dating, often not detectable until their babies came out cursed in some way. A healthy baby couldn’t be born when one of the parents was under a love charm, it was impossible. 

And if anyone knew about curses...it was an Earp. 

But for some reason, Nicole had really gotten under Waverly’s skin. Waverly sighed and waved her hand over her stuff, letting it sort itself into her bag. The class was only a few more weeks, she could survive until then. It’s not like Waverly would ever run into her again outside of school and the self defense class.

***

Waverly sat at her desk, grading the recent round of essays on elven versus goblin curses, and glancing at the clock every few moments. Her office was simple enough, plain walls with large bookshelves on one side of the room and a simple chair on the other. She sighed and flipped closed an essay when there was a soft knock on her door. She looked up and saw Nicole poking her head in with a wide smile. 

“Hey, Professor,” she said with a wink. “Can I come in?”

“I can’t stop you,” Waverly teased. Nicole slipped into the room dressed in workout pants and a cut off T-shirt that exposed her arms and sports bra underneath. Waverly swallowed thickly and licked her lips, unable to keep her body from reacting. She spun her pen in the palm of her hand to avoid her magic from slipping out and doing something embarrassing. 

Nicole pointed at the spinning pen as she walked towards the desk. “Cool trick.”

Waverly closed her palm and stopped the pen with a shrug. “Baby stuff.”

“Well excuse me,” Nicole joked as she walked towards her desk. “I didn’t realize.”

Waverly leaned back in her office chair with a smug smirk. “Well you are new to this world I suppose.”

Nicole trounded the desk, now no slab of wood separated them anymore. Waverly’s body followed Nicole’s movements, swiveling the chair so that she was always facing Nicole. “Maybe you could teach me about more than curses,” she said with a smile. 

Arousal shot straight between Waverly’s legs, and she crossed them in an attempt to seem unaffected. Nicole slowly approached her, eyes not hiding her desire and making Waverly burn from the inside out. Her breathing grew short as she started at Nicole’s long fingers and strong forearms. She thought she saw a shadow flit across the bookcase behind Nicole, but didn’t think much more of it when Nicole’s knees bumped her own.

She smelled like vanilla and that fresh sweat scent that seemed to only exist for people you were attracted to. How Waverly managed to keep her composure was beyond her, but she stared at at Nicole with a definitive set to her jaw. She watched how Nicole’s eyes darted over her body, pupils blown. 

Waverly watched how Nicole’s tongue darted out to lick her lips, the dim light of the room catching on her now shiny lips and enticing Waverly to lean forward. Nicole leaned forward, hands on the arms of Waverly’s chair as she leaned forward. Waverly’s breath caught in her throat as Nicole leaned down, the front of her shirt draping down and leaving her entire torso open for Waverly’s ogling. She couldn’t look away from how just the tops of her breasts were exposed in the sports bra, chain of her necklace resting between them, the expanse of her soft looking skin too delectable to not want to touch. 

“I see how you look at me,” Nicole whispered, head ducking and lips barely seperated from Waverly’s. 

Her heart was beating rapidly, stomach hot from just being so damn turned on. She wanted Nicole to touch her. More than anything. She wanted her to touch her and kiss her and ravish her, leaving her breathless and wanting for more.

“How do I look at you?” Waverly said, still trying to keep up appearances. 

She could feel her magic prickling all along her skin like static in the air. When Nicole touched her, she would explode, she knew it. She didn’t know what would happen but hopefully it would just be a flock of birds or kittens or something fun. Her hands were in her lap, itching to move and touch Nicole but staying stubbornly in place as to not give Nicole the satisfaction of seeing her break first.

This was wrong. Everything about it was wrong but Waverly couldn’t hold herself back anymore. It seemed silly to be this drawn to a woman she had just met and barely knew. But There was something about Nicole that drew Waverly to her. 

“Like you want me to kiss you,” Nicole said, lips crooked in a smile as her breath played over Waverly’s lips. “What if I did?”

“Did what?”

“Kissed you,” Nicole said with a chuckle. “I know you’re smart, Waverly. Don’t play dumb with me. You’re the smartest person I’ve ever met.”

Waverly felt heat hit her right between the legs and cursed herself for discovering some kind of sexual response to compliments. She was sure there was a specific name but couldn’t really think at this moment with Nicole so close to her.

“You can’t,” Waverly swallowed, hands closing on Nicole’s wrists in a vague attempt at discouraging her. But as soon as she touched her skin she felt the sparks bounce between them.

“Why not?”

“You’re my student.”

“But you want me to,” Nicole breathed, voice inquisitive. “You want me to kiss you. Don’t you?”

Waverly’s breath became labored and it felt like her gut reached up and forced her to nod just once. “I do.”

It was the only permission Nicole seemed to need. She leaned forward and their lips slotted together perfectly. Waverly’s body erupted in goosebumps when the magic coursing under her skin escaped unchecked. Her hands automatically came up and found Nicole’s hair, gripping it and pulling her closer as their kisses turned desperate. 

A sort of wind started around them, quiet whispering surrounding them and pulling Waverly from the moment. Nicole pulled away, eyes still closed and lips swollen as she remained close. Her lips were still lightly pressed to Waverly’s and darkness started to leak into the corners of Waverly’s vision. 

A flicker of terror passed Nicole’s eyes for a moment and she whispered, “Help me.”

Suddenly she was sucked back into the bookcase, hand reaching out desperately for Waverly as it disappeared between the spines of the books. Waverly opened her mouth to scream just as the darkness crawled into her mouth and choked her.

Waverly jerked awake.

Chest heaving in exertion and skin prickling with cold sweat. Her eyes slowly adjusted as her mind caught up. She was in her room...just her bedroom. Not her office. 

It was a dream.

“What the fudgenuggets?” Waverly whispered to herself, the pounding arousal between her thighs a shameful reminder as to how her dream started.

Waverly brought her knees to her chest and ran her hand through her long hair. It was just a dream...nothing to be afraid of. Or...overly turned on by. Just a dream...it was just a dream.

But even as she chanted that to herself, she couldn’t wash the image of Nicole’s terrified eyes from her mind.

***

After a day of researching shadow demons and coming up with nothing, Waverly cast a quick wellness spell just to make sure Nicole was okay. It was easy enough. A button from Waverly’s coat and the corner of Nicole’s research paper ripped off plus a quick incantation and the button flowed a steady blue. Nicole was perfectly fine. 

Waverly breathed out a sigh of relief and put the button in her dresser drawer. Out of sight, out of mind. 

Nicole was fine. That’s all that mattered.

Waverly called Chrissy later to meet her at Shorty’s and of course Wynonna tagged along as per usual. She hoped that she could drink away the image of Nicole bending over her kissing her. Of Nicole being pulled away by shadows. Who knew. Maybe she would meet someone else that would catch her eye.

“You don’t feel it?” Wynonna asked as they walked into the bar, shoulders tense as she looked around. “Something feels...off.”

Waverly hummed and walked into the bar behind Wynonna. “Not...really. Like off...magically? Did you maybe just eat something funny?”

“No,” Wynonna said with a frown.

“I’m just saying. There was that time you ate the weird Chinese food and thought that the fairies were planning a revolt,” Waverly pointed out as they went to their usual table to sit down.

Wynonna scoffed. “Those glittery little motherfuckers are up to something.”

“They’re literally not,” Waverly chuckled, as Rosita spotted them and automatically brought them over a tray of shots.

“I knew I liked ya, Rosie,” Wynonna said winking at the other woman and making a clicking sound with her tongue. Rosita just smiled and pointed at Wynonna’s face.

“You’ve got some schmuck or something there,” she said, winking back at Wynonna before she turned and walked back to the bar. Wynonna’s eyes widened in embarrassment and she cursed to herself. Waverly snickered behind her hand but Wynonna saw anyways.

“Ha. Ha,” Wynonna said sarcastically as she wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand. “Why didn’t you tell me? Worst sister ever.”

“I didn’t even notice,” Waverly insisted, getting her giggles under control. 

“Listen, _Hermione_ , if you weren’t so bent on destroying my fairy theory maybe you would have noticed,” Wynonna said taking one of the shots and throwing it back. 

“You know I hate it when you call me that,” Waverly mumbled, tipping her own shot down her throat. 

“Call you what?” Chrissy asked as she sat down next to Waverly. She paused like she was listening and nodded. “Oh, yes, Hermione. You’ve hated that since elementary school.”

Waverly decided not to chastise Chrissy about non-consensual mind reading at the moment and passed her a shot. All three of them cheered with new shots in a well practiced routine and threw them back. The liquid warmed Waverly’s limbs and she reached for another. As she was taking her third shot, Chrissy hit her arm aggressively and made Waverly sputter. The alcohol went through her nose a little and she coughed, glaring at Chrissy with watery eyes. Chrissy just pointed to the corner of the bar and Waverly’s eyes followed.

Thankfully she wasn’t still drinking or she would have choked again.

Sitting in the corner booth of the bar was Nicole. She was at a table with a few guys and other women, all looking freshly showered. Nicole’s red hair seemed darker from still being wet, her t-shirt clinging to her skin maybe a little more than normal. She tipped her head back in a laugh and Waverly’s eyes trailed from her throat down to the dip in her shirt.

“What the hell is she doing here?” Waverly muttered as she reached for another shot.

“Who?” Wynonna asked, turning in her seat to follow their lines of sight.

“Hot self-defense instructor,” Chrissy provided.

“And my _student_ ,” Waverly pointed out for what felt like the millionth time, words slurring a little from the alcohol already.

“You should ask her to come over,” Wynonna said, with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Waverly shot Chrissy a look when she clapped gleefully at the prospect. “No. For multiple reasons. But mostly because she’s with her friends.”

“Lame,” Wynonna said, passing out more shots. “No wonder your panties are in a bunch all the time. You should have someone pull them out for you.”

“You’re not funny,” Waverly said as they took their fourth shots. She blinked, tongue thick when drunkenness suddenly hit her. She pushed the tray of shots away from her and Wynonna gladly pulled them towards herself. 

Waverly watched as someone passed Nicole a shot and she did it without a second thought, chasing it with a beer. Even from across the room Waverly could see the slightly glassy look to her eyes. 

“Just go talk to her already,” Chrissy complained. “It’s not illegal to talk to her.”

“I’m going to get water,” Waverly said, ignoring Chrissy.

She slipped out of the booth and headed for the bar, limbs feeling heavy as she moved. She was just tipsy enough, teetering on the edge of drunk and ready to fall into the precipice at any moment, but the water should be enough to keep the drunkenness at bay. Growing up in Shorty’s and being the niece of the owner gave Waverly the permission to slip behind the bar herself instead of bothering Rosita for water.

Grabbing a clean glass, she filled it halfway with water and drained it before refilling it.

“The professor gig not paying you enough?” came a low, familiar voice. Ice formed on the glass under Waverly’s fingers when she looked up at Nicole, her typical smirk in place.

“Does any teaching gig pay enough?” Waverly asked with a tip of her head, small smile crawling onto her features. She could feel the heat creeping up her neck as she remembered her dream from the night before. Clearing her throat, she forced her mind the think of other things. “Are you following me around now?”

Nicole’s dimple popped and she raised an eyebrow. “What? You think I’m obsessed with you? Following you around?”

Waverly couldn’t stop the blush this time. “Oh...no-”

“I’m teasing, Waves,” Nicole said, leaning forward on the bar with her elbows and winking at her. 

Waverly gave her a look. “You’re mean, Nicole...whatever your last name is.”

“Haught.” 

“Hot? What’s...hot?”

“No, my...last name. Nicole Haught. H-a-u-g-h-t,” Nicole spelled out. “Thought you’d know that from the paper I handed in the other day.”

“Well maybe I just haven’t gotten to it yet,” Waverly said with a small shrug. 

“Your loss, because it’s great,” Nicole said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Waverly said lowly, not noticing how she was leaning closer and closer to Nicole from across the bar top.

“I haven’t had any complaints yet,” Nicole said. Magic swirled in Waverly’s palms and a pink gerbil popped out of the thin air and fell into Waverly’s water glass.

The tips of Waverly’s ears burned and she pulled back quickly, waving her hand over the glass so the gerbil disappeared with a little ‘squeak’. _Student._ She was a _student_.

“Does that happen...often?” Nicole asked, tilting her head like an adorable puppy.

_Student._

“More than I’ll admit,” Waverly sighed. “Can I get you something?”

“Um...beer please,” Nicole said, fingers tapping on the wood of the bar between them. Waverly took her time pouring her a beer from the tap to take a deep breath and collect herself. She kept imagining feeling Nicole’s hands on her...her lips on her and how she could feel the kiss all the way down to her bones. Maybe...it was the alcohol talking. After all, the way it went to her head and made her want to flirt a little more, deep warmth in her belly...Maybe it was the alcohol that convinced her that...one night would be fine. Just a couple of kisses. Something to prove that was all she needed. Just a little kiss. 

She brought Nicole’s beer back to her with a smile and leaned on the bar with her elbows, pushing her breasts together to peek over the top of her low cut shirt. Brown eyes darted down to her chest before looking back at her. 

“Here you go,” Waverly said with a flirty smile, letting her fingers brush Nicole’s as she handed her the glass. “On the house.”

“Well, thank you,” Nicole said. “The hospitality here is amazing.”

Waverly looked over at the corner where Nicole’s friends sat, and they all quickly looked away from the two of them. Waverly snorted. “Subtle.”

“Ignore them,” Nicole said as she took a sip of her beer. “They’re all idiots.”

Wynonna making two scissor motions with her fingers and obscenely smashing them together behind Nicole’s back caught Waverly’s attention, and she groaned. “I can relate.”

Nicole looked over her shoulder just as Wynonna made a V with her fingers and pushed her tongue between them. Waverly groaned and covered her face with her hands as Nicole laughed.

“Yeah, your friends are subtle too,” Nicole said as she turned back around.

“Yes, Wynonna’s always been known for her subtlety,” Waverly mumbled.

“Hey, Waves,” Rosita said, as she reached for a bottle over Waverly’s head, pressing her entire body to Waverly’s back very pointedly. Waverly blushed and looked over her shoulder as Rosita smirked at her. “If you’re going to hang out back here, make yourself useful and get me more whiskey. Huh?”

“Sure,” Waverly said as she pushed off the bar. She pointed her chin at Nicole. “Wanna help me?”

“Wow, I get a peek behind the curtain,” Nicole joked, putting a napkin over the top of her beer glass and following Waverly as she walked out from behind the bar. Waverly didn’t bother looking over her shoulder to make sure Nicole was following her; her whiskey and lust soaked brain was making her feel confident. Her hips swayed a little more as she walked and she could feel Nicole behind her. 

Her heart beat nervously in her chest, fingertips tingling from magic threatening to jump from them. The noise from the bar got further and further away as they went into the small hall and down the stairs that led to the basement. Their footsteps echoed on the old wooden stairs, the smell of dampness surrounding them as they went. 

“So um...have I really been barking up the wrong tree or is she an ex?” Nicole asked a little shyly behind her.

Waverly chuckled. “An ex...kinda. She just likes embarrass me.”

Waverly followed the shelves to the back where they kept the whiskey. She had spent a whole summer during college organizing their liquor shelves in order from most to least used with whiskey being the closest. Mostly because of Wynonna. 

The shelves were a little high and no matter how far Waverly stretched up, her fingers barely brushed the bottle. A step stool sat forgotten just a few feet away and as she was about to grab it, she felt a warmth on her back, skin raising at how lightly Nicole’s front was pressed to her back.

Nicole chuckled warmly, the sound echoing in Waverly’s ear as Nicole’s hand brushed past hers to grab the bottle. 

“Is this what you were going for?” Nicole teased as Waverly turned around. Nicole didn’t bother taking a step back and they were barely separated. Waverly’s skin thrummed with magic as Nicole’s scent reached her nostrils, the comforting scent of vanilla surrounding her. She licked her lips as brown eyes stared into hazel. Nicole was gradually leaning forward, like she was slowly dipping a toe in a cold lake.

Waverly panicked for a moment and put her hand on Nicole’s chest, effectively stopping her. She could feel Nicole’s heart fluttering under her chest, skin warm and soft and-

 _Focus_.

The magic sparked from her fingers and music began to play softly from an unknown source. Nicole frowned for a moment.

“Is that...Fleetwood Mac?” she whispered.

Waverly’s fingers played with the gold chain around Nicole’s neck. Her fingers traced the metal until it ended with a small coin hanging from it that Waverly didn’t recognize.

“Waves, can I ask you something?”

Waverly just nodded. 

“Why do you always like...do spontaneous magic? Is it like a...magical cold?”

“It’s you,” her drunken lips admitted. “It’s only ever around you.”

The corner of Nicole’s lip tweaked up in a smirk. Waverly pressed the pads of her fingers a little harder into Nicole’s chest.

“Stop.”

“Can I ask you one more question?” Nicole whispered.

“Mhm,” Waverly answered, feeling more and more intoxicated by the scent of vanilla every second.

“Do you want me to kiss you?”

Waverly ducked her head a little to compose herself and let out a soft sigh. “We can’t.”

“But you want to.”

It wasn’t a question. Not really. But Waverly hummed in agreement anyways. “You’re my student.”

“We’re two consenting adults,” Nicole countered. “I...I understand. But you’re special, Waverly, so I will wait for you unless you tell me not to.”

Waverly looked back up at Nicole and saw the spark of something in her eyes that made her breath stutter. There were a thousand thoughts going through her head. That Nicole was her student, but they were practically the same age. Nicole was taller so that had to make up for the years, right? Plus, she would only be her student for a few more weeks, and sure she was a non-magic but it had worked for her parents...kinda. No one had actually been able to _prove_ that their family curse got stronger each time an Earp had a baby with a non-magic person. 

But they were young and one kiss didn’t mean marriage...it just meant...a little bit of fun. The alcohol in her system was telling her it was an amazing idea right now. Not to mention the damn romantic music her magic decided should be playing in the background. 

And not to mention that Nicole would _wait_ for her. Her chest expanded in a pain she’d never felt before. Like she was filling her lungs up fully for the first time, stretching her chest and ribs. It didn’t have to be a thing. At least that’s what she was telling herself even though there was that nagging that told her it would be so much more than that, that _they_ would be so much more than that, but her libido won out over anything else and maybe a little bit of her heart. 

Waverly pushed herself up on the balls of her feet, fingers burying themselves in thick red locks, and she kissed Nicole with everything she had. Even from a standstill Nicole stumbled back a little bit, but she quickly found her footing again and Waverly’s back was pressed up against the shelves. With Nicole’s hands on her hips, Waverly felt the music getting louder but she wasn’t entirely sure it wasn’t in her own head. Though at the moment she could have accidently conjured Stevie Nicks herself and wouldn’t have noticed.

_Would you stay if she promised you heaven?_

Her entire body had felt like it had been set on fire...but like, good fire, not burned at the stake fire. Nicole’s lips on hers had awoken something in her it seemed. Or maybe it was that fourth shot of whiskey finally sneaking up on her. The first press of her tongue and it felt like someone had poured cold water down her spine and it was tripping over each vertebrae on the way down.

_Will you ever win?_

Waverly’s lungs burned from the smouldering kiss but she didn’t want it to end. She was sure they were somehow breathing the other in instead.

Someone cleared their throat and Waverly jerked her head back, banging it on a shelf. She clutched the back of her head painfully and the music shut off.

“Ow, shitballs,” Waverly hissed, eyes stinging as she looked up to see Rosita peering down the stairs and giving her an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry, Waves. I...really actually need that whiskey,” she whispered unnecessarily. “I heard Stevie and tried to give you as much time as possible.”

Waverly blushed and felt the whiskey bottle pressing up against her side, still somehow in Nicole’s hand. She brushed her fingers past Nicole’s deliberately as she reached for the bottle and pulled it from her grip. Nicole stepped back as she walked over to the stairs and handed it to Rosita.

“I’m sorry,” Rosita mouthed as she took the bottle. Waverly shook her head as Rosita not so subtly gave her a thumbs up and a wink before going back upstairs. 

Waverly turned and looked at Nicole for a moment. Her hair was mussed from Waverly’s fingers, lips shiny and swollen from their kisses and cheeks flushed. Nothing she had dreamed compared to this.

“I guess we should...go back up?” Nicole said, rubbing the back of her neck as she took slow steps towards Waverly.

“We couuuuuld,” Waverly drew out, slow smile starting on her face as she reached for Nicole’s belt loops and tugged. Their hips collided and knocked the breath from her for a moment before she continued. “Or...we could stay down here. Listen to some more music.”

Waverly snapped and the radio in the corner turned on. Nicole’s eyebrows shot into her hairline and her hands found Waverly’s hips again. Without one more second’s hesitation, Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly again.

_Wouldn't you love to love her?_

***

Waverly had made the best worst choice she had ever made in her life, but the second best worst choice she made was also that night. And that was when she chose to tell Wynonna and Chrissy about her little makeout session with Nicole in the basement. They hadn’t stopped teasing her about it since. 

The next day in class, it was hard to keep her smile at her normal, peppy level as opposed to the blissed-off-her-wits megawatt smile just from being in the same room as Nicole. After class, Nicole came up to Waverly’s desk pushing her stupid bike like she always did and it took everything in Waverly not to pull her forward and kiss her.

“You always have your bike with you,” Waverly said instead, as she put her papers in her bag.

“Yeah, well your campus doesn’t have bike racks,” Nicole said, leaning her hip against Waverly’s desk. “And I bike here from classes on the other campus. Do magical people not need bikes or something?”

Waverly tilted her head in thought. “I guess we either fly or shrink our transportation down. I see students put little bikes in their pockets.”

Nicole snorted. “Lucky.”

Without wasting another second, Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly softly. She sighed but gently pushed Nicole away, hand on her chest and fingering the chain that hung around her neck.

“Not here,” Waverly whispered. “Come to my office hours.”

Nicole smirked, eyes flickering down to Waverly’s lips. “Fine. I’m starting to think you just like the sneaking around.”

Waverly rolled her eyes playfully. She looked at the door before leaning forward and kissing Nicole quickly. “I have to go. I have a meeting.”

“Okay,” Nicole said, eyes still closed from Waverly’s last kiss.

With a warm chuckle, Waverly tapped the end of Nicole’s nose to get her eyes to open. “Dork.”

“Nicole Haught is not a dork,” she replied, straightening up with a wink. “I’ll see you later, Waves.”

“Bye,” Waverly said, just noticing how the basket of Nicole’s bike seemed to have sprouted flowers in the middle of their kisses. She muttered to herself, “I really need to get this magic thing under control.”

The meeting ticked by with Lucado going on and on about departments that Waverly had no investment in. She would read the meeting notes that the secretary had been typing furiously away at later. 

Waverly headed to her office as soon as the meeting was done. She had some final papers to grade and get sorted...just anything to distract her from the idea of Nicole coming to see her. Waverly’s fingers were jumping with nervous magic, causing her pens to squirt out pools of ink or for other small creatures to appear out of nowhere on her desk. Huffing in annoyance, she made a mental noted to read up on magic suppressant talismans later. Anything to keep from embarrassing herself.

In the back of her mind, she wondered if Nicole had unwittingly become affected from some kind of love magic from Waverly but she pushed it back.

With only ten minutes in her office hours left, there was a soft knock on the door and the surprise that shot from her skin caused a goldfinch to appear. She snapped and it disappeared in a cloud of pink dust.

“Come in!”

Nicole poked her head in and wheeled her bike into the room before shutting the door behind her.

“Long time no see,” Nicole teased. 

“I wasn’t sure you’d come,” Waverly said airily as she set the last essay aside.

“As if I could pass up an invite from a beautiful woman,” Nicole said easily. Waverly blushed despite the roll of her eyes and leaned back in her chair. She felt a wave of deja vu as Nicole rounded the desk so that they were both behind it. Her eyes instinctively darted to the bookshelf behind her, thinking she saw some sort of shadow. But she knew it was just a trick of her mind after her dream.

“You cut it close, I only have ten minutes left of my office hours,” Waverly said airily, trying to act uninterested. She sighed and straightened her stack of papers. 

Nicole sat on the edge of the desk and took Waverly’s hand. She pulled Waverly towards her, slotting her neatly between Nicole’s legs, their bodies close. Waverly let her other arm rest on Nicole’s shoulder, her hands playing with the short soft hairs at the base of her skull. Big warm hands settled on her waist as their faces got close.

“Guess I shouldn’t waste any more time then,” Nicole said, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss below Waverly’s ear. She shivered, grabbing fistfulls of red hair as she leaned her head to the side. “Unless...you don’t want me to.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Waverly practically growled, turning her head and meeting Nicole in a smouldering kiss. She heard a few books fall from the shelf as magic shot from her skin at their touch, but couldn’t be bothered with it as she slipped her tongue into Nicole’s mouth. Nicole’s grip got tighter on her waist before slipping down to her hips and drawing her closer. 

There was a click that Waverly knew was not another book, but she figured it was just her magic shooting off like a bitch again. Nicole’s hands had just started to inch down to Waverly’s ass when-

“Earp.”

Waverly jumped away, eyes wide as they focused on Lucado standing in the doorway. Nicole stood up from the desk quickly, running a quick hand through her hair and looking flushed. Waverly was sure she didn’t look any better. Even if Lucado hadn’t walked in with them liplocked.

“Professor Lucado,” Waverly said, clasping her hands behind her back nervously. “What a surprise!”

“Clearly,” she muttered with a raised eyebrow, as Nicole cleared her throat and awkwardly saluted at Waverly.

“Thanks for the help, Wav-...Professor Earp,” she said as she headed towards the door. She nodded at Lucado as she passed. “Ma’am.”

Nicole looked at Waverly over Lucado’s shoulder as she slipped out and gave her an apologetic smile and pantomimed a phone before slipping away. Lucado eyed the books on the ground and Waverly snapped her fingers so that they flew back to their place.

“So,” Waverly said, willing the blush on her cheeks to tame and praying to all the gods Lucado wouldn’t say anything. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Well I came in to talk to you about your curriculum for next semester but I see there are more pressing matters to discuss,” she said, jaw clenched.

Waverly was caught, she knew it. But that didn’t stop her from at least _trying_ to play dumb.

“W-what do you mea-?”

“Relations with students are _strictly_ forbidden,” Lucado said, voice clipped. “Not even mentioning that relations with a non-magic person are expressly forbidden by the International Board of Magic and Non-Magic Relations.”

Waverly took a deep breath, jaw clenched as she looked down at her desk. Lucado wasn’t telling her anything she didn’t already know. She knew it had been a poor move, but there was just _something_ about Nicole and Waverly couldn’t just...stay away.

“I’m sorry,” Waverly said, looking back up at the other woman. “It won’t happen again.”

“It won’t keep happening and it won’t happen again,” Lucado said, staring Waverly down. “I hate to have to let such promising talent go just because she couldn’t keep it in her pants. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Waverly said, cheeks still burning. Lucado gave her one last look before turning on her heel and walking out of the room. Waverly let out a shaky breath, hands shaking as she shut her eyes for a moment. 

She couldn’t lose this job. But something told her it might be just as hard losing Nicole.

 _Don’t be stupid,_ she thought to herself. You barely know her.

She would just tell Nicole that they...had to be more careful...or that they should just...call the whole thing off. Waverly pulled out her phone and started texting Nicole but reconsidered. Lucado had already caught them and would definitely be paying more attention after this but...maybe they just...could be sneakier? 

Against all common sense, Waverly texted Nicole anyways.

***

“We-” Pant. “-shouldn’t be-” Groan. “-d-doing this.”

“I know, baby,” Nicole said, lips pressed against Waverly’s throat. The name rolled easily off of Nicole’s tongue and onto her skin, goosebumps erupting in its wake and making her moan. Waverly’s fingers dug into her scalp and she marveled at how Nicole was managing to hold her up against the wall, both her legs wrapped tightly around Nicole’s waist. She could feel the cold concrete of Shorty’s basement warming against her back as Nicole’s teeth scraped across the skin of her collarbone. 

Waverly’s shirt was awkwardly pulled down just to expose one shoulder, Nicole’s greedy lips taking in every inch of skin she was allowed.

Waverly had come to the conclusion that Nicole was special. She had gotten into her head and under her skin like no one else had, and it was disarming. But in the most freeing way. Nicole was special, and Waverly wanted - no - _needed_ to learn everything about her. Just...maybe not while she was a teacher. Though that seemed a little late now.

The magic and non-magic situation could be figured out later.

Nicole sucked a dark bruise onto Waverly’s neck and the lights flickered around them from a surge of magic.

They should stop, but Waverly wasn’t going to.

***

Waverly woke up the next day with Nicole hugging her tightly from behind. She hummed and pushed back into Nicole who let out a harsh breath near her ear. Her limbs were heavy with sleep, body warm from the sun streaming in through the window and Nicole’s skin against her own. 

She had thrown on an old, threadbare t-shirt over her sleep shorts the night before and she could feel the soft cotton of Nicole’s boxers against the back of her thighs. With another happy hum she twisted herself in Nicole’s embrace and pressed her face into the tank top covering her chest.

Nicole mumbled something, the sound reverberating in her chest and making Waverly snuggle closer. She slipped her thigh between Nicole’s to get even closer and breathed her in. Warm and comforting vanilla filling her nostrils. 

Waverly ran her tongue over the front of her teeth and grimaced at the fuzzy feeling. 

_“Menta,”_ she whispered to herself. Her mouth filled with a cold, tingly feeling and she smiled at the freshness. 

After Shorty’s, Waverly brought Nicole back to the homestead so they could continue their frantic, hormonal teenager-like making out somewhere that wasn’t a dusty bar basement.

The door banged open and Waverly jumped in shock.

“Baby girl, where is the-”

Wynonna stopped in her tracks when she saw Nicole sit up groggily, hair sticking up at odd angles. A slow smirk crept over Wynonna’s face and she wiggled her eyebrows at Waverly.

“Waves, why didn’t tell me you and Haught-crotch over here-”

Waverly made a pushing motion with her hand and Wynonna fell back out of the room as the door slammed simultaneously.

“Hey!”

“Wha’s ‘at?” Nicole mumbled, looking around the room. 

“Nothing,” Waverly said, grabbing the front of Nicole’s shirt and pulling her back down to the mattress. She carded her fingers through Nicole’s hair in an attempt to tame it and she sighed happily at the feeling. “We have to tighten up those cop reflexes if that’s how you react to someone barging in while you’re sleeping.”

Nicole just hummed, already half asleep again. But awake enough to smirk and say lowly, “You wore me out las’ night.”

The smoky, gravely quality to Nicole’s voice trickled down her spine and landed low in her belly. Waverly took another deep breath until something cold touched the tip of her nose. She frowned and blinked open her eyes again. She was face to face with the gold chain of Nicole’s necklace. Her fingers came up to trace along the metal to where it disappeared under her shirt. She blushed as her fingers continued the path even past the dip of her shirt to catch a hint of the front of the coin. All she could really see was what looked like a harp on the front.

Nicole chuckled and wiggled down so that their noses touched. “That tickles,” she mumbled.

Waverly’s fingers inched up over Nicole’s neck, briefly feeling her pulse under her fingertips before curling them into the little hairs at the base of Nicole’s neck. Their noses nudged together and Waverly couldn’t help but plant a soft kiss on Nicole’s lips.

“Mm, minty,” Nicole said as she teasingly pulled Waverly’s lip between her teeth. “I didn’t even feel you get out of the bed.”

“Well you sleep like a rock,” Waverly blushed. “Plus, I don’t have to get out of bed to brush my teeth. One of the perks of magic.”

“Lucky.”

Waverly ran her nails up the back of Nicole’s skull and pushed some red hair in front of her eyes. It only made her look more like some kind of floppy puppy dog. Her heart fluttered with more than just magic and she kissed Nicole again, their lips soft and lazy as the last dregs of sleep left them. 

It’s an odd moment, realizing you’ve had the most intimate moment with someone that you’ve never actually been intimate with. Waverly felt like this moment would forever be captured in a memory she’d think about each time they were apart. The magic in her veins swirled and sent a shiver through Waverly that transferred to Nicole.

“What was that?” Nicole asked.

“Extraordinary,” Waverly whispered against Nicole’s lips. “Absolutely extraordinary.”

***

“Nice to see you emerging from your lesbian sex den,” Wynonna grumbled as she mindlessly clicked through the channels on the tv. More and more of Wynonna became visible as Waverly descended the stairs. She was slumped on the couch, one heavy boot on the coffee table and one propped up on the couch, open bottle of whiskey settled between her legs. She didn’t even bother looking when she asked. “Where’s the fire crotch?”

“First of all, not that it’s any of your business, we have not had sex,” Waverly said as she tried not to think of Nicole on top of her. “And she left a while ago for the Academy.”

Wynonna graced Waverly with a glance. “She a copper?”

“Not yet,” Waverly said as she spun her finger in a small circle towards Wynonna. Her boots came unlaced and slipped off her feet on their own accord, settling side by side on the floor.

“And you haven’t slept together?” Wynonna asked with a squint. “Ugh. And here I thought you couldn’t get any gayer. But spending half a day holed up in a bedroom with someone you’re not even banging really takes the cake.”

“You’re foul,” Waverly said as she sat on the couch next to her sister. Wynonna continued clicking through the channels, only staying on one for a couple of seconds before moving on. 

“And you’re fucking a student,” Wynonna smirked. “And I thought I was the bad egg of the family.”

“We’re not fuck-...I already told you about that,” Waverly said as she laid down on the couch.

“Either way, you’re not supposed to be doing it,” Wynonna said in a sing-song voice.

Waverly groaned and took the pillow from the back of the couch, pressing it over her face. “I know. But I just...I don’t know. There’s just something about her I can’t...stay away.”

“Does it have to do with her fire puss-”

Wynonna was interrupted when Waverly threw the pillow at her face.

“We haven’t slept together!” Waverly insisted again. She blushed and quickly snatched the pillow back, pulling it against her chest. “She is very talented though. I can tell.”

Waverly shivered when she thought about Nicole’s thigh pressing between hers and her mouth on pebbled nipples bringing her to orgasm. She buried her face in the pillow even further.

“You’re disgusting,” Wynonna pointed out. “But I’m proud of you.”

“For what?” Waverly said, peeking over the top of the pillow. 

“For doing what makes you happy,” Wynonna said, still clicking from channel to channel. “Even if it’s dumb for multiple reasons.”

Waverly snorted. “Thanks. I think.”

“I’m just saying. Maybe you’ve got more of that Earp spirit in you than we thought,” Wynonna said. “Sleeping with a non-magic person. Didn’t think you’d risk an accidental love spell.”

“She’s fine,” Waverly insisted despite her own unspoken worries.

“Then she must be lucky,” Wynonna said.

“There’s nothing to worry about,” Waverly assured her, “I have it under control.”

***

“So um...I’m really happy we finally got to go on this date,” Nicole said, smiling down at Waverly. She smiled back up at the redhead, her arms tight around her waist. Nicole’s arms were around her neck, keeping Waverly close as they just existed in each other’s space. “I have to admit though...I wasn’t expecting your sister to tag along.”

The both turned their heads to where Wynonna was standing in the concessions line ahead of them. 

“One slushee,” Wynonna told the teenager behind the cashier. “And make it a good one. Don’t let it be all liquid on the bottom.”

Waverly sighed and let her head drop to Nicole’s chest. “I’m sorry. She wouldn’t listen to me when I told her to stay.”

“It’s okay,” Nicole said, kissing the end of Waverly’s nose. “She’s funny.”

“That’ll be four sixty-seven,” the cashier squeaked, voice cracking with puberty. Wynonna dug into her pocket and pulled out only lint.

“Motherfuck-“ she turned to Waverly with a big smile. “I forgot my wallet. Do you...by chance have some cash I can borrow?”

“I got it,” Nicole said, dipping her hand into the pocket of her jacket. She pulled out a handful of change and some bills from her wallet. “I have exactly...oh. I have four sixty-seven exactly.”

She pushed it towards the cashier and Wynonna spun to look at Nicole suspiciously. “You...have exactly the right amount?”

Nicole shrugged. “Yeah.”

Wynonna leaned forward and sniffed Nicole loudly. Waverly blushed and pushed her sister away. 

“Wynonna!”

“You smell like magic,” Wynonna said with a squint. She looked back at Waverly. “Did you do something?”

“No!”

“Next, please.”

Waverly shot Wynonna a look as she stepped aside, sipping on her slushee as Nicole ordered popcorn and drinks for herself and Waverly. When they settled in the theater, Wynonna insisted on leaning over towards Waverly and whispering. 

“There’s something weird about your friend there.”

“Weirder than bringing her sister on a date?” Waverly asked pointedly. 

Wynonna just huffed and leaned back into her chair as they watched the movie.

***

They got back to the Homestead and Nicole kissed Waverly goodbye at the door despite her invitation to stay. Nicole said she had to be up early for the Academy the next day and didn’t want to wake Waverly up. So they parted ways, but as soon as Waverly met Wynonna in the kitchen, she knew she was up to something.

Wynonna had a shit eating grin on her face, boots propped up on the kitchen table as she leaned back in the chair.

“What now, Nonna?” Waverly asked as she started making herself tea. 

Her grin only got wider as she pulled out a stack of what looked like lottery scratchers and threw them on the table with a flourish. Waverly blinked at Wynonna before turning back to her kettle. 

“What’s that?”

“I found these in Haught-shot’s car,” Wynonna said. “Explain that.”

Waverly raised an eyebrow and took her time pouring herself her cup of tea before sitting at the table. She picked up some of the lottery scratchers and shrugged. 

“What am I looking at?”

“All of these are winning tickets,” Wynonna said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Waverly took a closer look. Wynonna was right, all of them were winners but not for much. The most was five dollars, a majority of them just for a free ticket. 

“What is this you _think_ you discovered?” Waverly asked with a frown. 

“I’m...not entirely sure,” Wynonna admitted. “But you have to agree it’s weird. If anything she has a gambling problem.”

“Why are you trying to find something wrong with my girlfriend?” Waverly sighed.

Wynonna smirked. “Girlfriend?”

Waverly blushed. “Kind of...maybe…” Wynonna frowned, and Waverly could feel the judgement coming off of her in waves. “I just...we haven’t discussed that yet.”

“Mhm,” Wynonna said, looking back at the lottery cards. “Anyways,. I’m taking your not girlfriend’s tickets to be cashed in.”

“That’s called stealing,” Waverly said. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t steal from my kind-of girlfriend anymore.”

“Lame,” Wynonna said as she stuffed the tickets back into her pocket. Waverly just sipped on her tea as Wynonna stood up. “Well, I’m going to Shorty’s. Wanna come?”

Waverly shook her head just as her phone buzzed with a text from Nicole. She bit back a smile and looked back at her sister.

“Fine. Have fun texting your not-girlfriend the rest of the night instead.”

“Night, Nonna.”

Wynonna waved over her shoulder as she walked out of the Homestead and Waverly settled back into her chair and debated how to bring up being Nicole Haught’s girlfriend.

***

“I’m sorry I’m so lame today, Waves,” Nicole groaned from where she was sprawled out on her couch. “They really killed us today. We had to run the full five miles. Uphill.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Waverly said as she settled gently between the back of the couch and Nicole. Her fingers found the hem of Nicole’s shirt and slipped under it. Her skin was still warm and damp from the shower, the smell of her body wash fresh like spring. If she could burrow into her she would.

“We can just lay here and watch movies if you want,” Waverly said, as her fingers pressed against the skin above Nicole’s ribs. “Or…I have a healing spell that might help.”

“Healing spell?” Nicole asked, with a raise of her eyebrow. “Does it...hurt?”

“No, silly,” Waverly said, kissing under Nicole’s jaw. “Want me to try it?”

“Yeah,” Nicole sighed. “Anything to get rid of this pain.”

“You got it,” Waverly said as she leaned over Nicole as gingerly as possible and put a soft kiss on her lips. 

Nicole hummed. “Or you can keep doing that.”

“After,” Waverly whispered, her lips just barely touching Nicole’s before she sat completely up. Nicole pretended to pout as Waverly stood up from the couch. She bit her lip as she hugged on the hem of Nicole’s shirt. “It’ll be easier if you take these off.”

Nicole’s lips tilted, dimples popping. “You just want me to take my clothes off,” she said as she slid her thumbs into the waistband of her sweatpants. Waverly raised her eyebrows and tried to appear as unaffected as possible despite the hot blush creeping up her neck. 

“I have the feeling I’d just have to ask if I wanted that,” Waverly teased. Nicole wiggled her eyebrows and lifted her hips to push her pants down her legs. She kicked them off and Waverly followed the strong line of muscle in her thighs that was protected by the comforting layer of softness that Waverly loved. She didn’t even pause before pulling her shirt over her head, leaving Nicole in her sports bra and boxers. 

“Now turn over,” Waverly said softly, eyes and fingers trailing up over Nicole’s stomach and watching the muscles twitch under her touch. 

Nicole groaned as she flipped, a pained expression on her face. Waverly leaned down and kissed her shoulder blade. 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll make you feel better,” she whispered against her skin. Nicole folded her arms under her head like a pillow and Waverly settled at the end of the couch on her knees between Nicole’s calves. Waverly put both of her hands on Nicole’s ankles and squeezed. “Just relax. It might be kinda cold.”

Waverly took a deep breath, concentrating her energy into her hands. She imagined sinewy muscle, torn and frayed at the edges. She imagined broken ends weaving together in braids and patterns. Something that felt like cold vapor seeped from her fingers and she felt Nicole shiver. As soon as it was cold, the heat came and soothed the healed area so that it was brand new. 

Slowly and purposefully, Waverly moved her hands up the back of Nicole’s calves. The soft skin under her fingers felt like heaven. Her hands continued their path up the back of Nicole’s thighs, firm flesh giving way easily under her work. 

She could feel the heat between Nicole’s thighs the higher her hands got. Blushing, she passed over Nicole’s ass but not before taking a selfish squeeze. 

Nicole chuckled and wiggled a little under her. Waverly sat up on her knees more and placed a soft kiss on the small of Nicole’s back as her hands moved up her sides. The chuckle quickly turned into a groan on Nicole’s throat as Waverly continued to place soft kisses on each ridge of her spine. Waverly’s lips dragged over her skin, open mouth kisses and the taste of Nicole’s skin on her tongue making her lightheaded. There was a steady thrum between her legs that got stronger as she dragged her body up so that she was straddling Nicole’s waist.

When she got to Nicole’s shoulder blades, her thumbs dug into the creases along the muscle there and up along her shoulders. Her hands continued the pressure along Nicole’s biceps and down to her elbows until her entire body was stretched out over the top of Nicole’s. She kissed along Nicole’s shoulders and listened to the harsh breaths coming from her nose for a moment before scraping her teeth along the sensitive flesh where her shoulder met her neck. 

She felt Nicole’s hips flex under her and trailed more kisses along the back of her neck until she could trace the shell of her ear with the tip of her tongue. Nicole’s hands visibly flexed against the fabric of the couch. 

Without warning, Nicole flipped around, nearly knocking Waverly off of her if not for strong hands holding her hips in place. 

Nicole’s cheeks were flushed, eyes blown and all Waverly could see in them was lust. The steady thrum became a rapid beat and she leaned forward with a wicked grin. Her hair created a curtain around them to block out the rest of the world as Waverly gazed down at Nicole. 

“Feel better?” Waverly asked, words barely audible over the loud beating of her heart. 

“Much better,” Nicole said, hands smoothing up Waverly’s back under her shirt. She gently pushed down to get Waverly even closer to her, leaning up a little until their lips connected.

Waverly melted into the kiss, not bothering to remain chaste or gentle. She wanted Nicole. Wanted her more than she’d ever wanted anyone in her entire life. And she was already half naked under her, ready for the taking. Waverly cupped Nicole’s breast over her sports bra, feeling the nipple tighten under her palm. 

Nicole pushed the shirt over Waverly’s head and wasted no time unhooking her bra with one hand. Waverly shrugged the bra off her shoulders and huffed in frustration when she struggled to get under Nicole’s tight sports bra. 

Nicole pulled it off herself and Waverly couldn’t help but trail a finger over the freckles painting the pale skin of Nicole’s chest, over her left breast and around her nipple that was already hard and straining.

Waverly licked her lips and looked up at Nicole as she flattened her tongue against the flesh. Nicole’s hands tightened on Waverly’s hips and her head tilted back as Waverly swirled her tongue around her nipple. After a few seconds she switched to the other side and Nicole’s heels dug into the couch as she pressed down on Waverly’s hips to encourage her to grind down on her. 

Waverly didn’t have to be asked twice. The pounding between her legs was almost unbearable and she was sure the crotch of her underwear underneath her leggings was soaked. Nicole’s tongue slipped warm into Waverly’s mouth. 

Waverly wanted to take it slow. Wanted to make love and all that romantic nonsense. But she also just wanted to be taken. It felt like a lifetime since she made eye contact with Nicole in that self defense class and felt the connection. She had been waiting, in her opinion, forever. And she didn’t want to wait anymore.

Nicole’s hands slipped under the fabric of her leggings and squeezed her ass as she pressed up into her. Waverly felt the last of her defenses crumble when Nicole leaned up to capture her nipple between her lips. Nicole lifted and twisted her hips, unsaddling Waverly from above her and pressing her back against the couch until she was over Waverly. 

“I’m really surprised I didn’t fall off the couch doing that,” Nicole joked as she hooked Waverly’s leg around her hip. “I really thought I would.”

Waverly smiled, eyes fluttering shut when she felt Nicole’s lips brush over her own, still damp from her mouth. “You’re just lucky.”

Nicole jerked her hips forward and Waverly saw stars, hands grasping for purchase on her back as she swallowed thickly. Waverly could feel the weight of the metal of Nicole’s necklace against her chest and shivered. Nicole’s fingers hooked into the waistband of Waverly’s pants and she panted in anticipation, hips rising to meet Nicole.

“Are you sure, baby?” Nicole whispered into her neck.

Waverly nodded enthusiastically and ran her fingers through the hair at the base of Nicole’s skull, drawing her closer. Nicole sucked on her pulse point and Waverly felt her patience wear even thinner. She pressed her hands over Nicole’s and pushed her leggings and underwear from her legs, sighing as they peeled free and her soaking core was exposed to the air. Nicole threw them to some unknown part of the room as she ran her hands up the length of Waverly’s legs. Waverly’s blood was pounding with a mixture of overwhelming arousal and magic. She flexed her hands as Nicole sat back on her heels just to look over Waverly unabashedly.

She blushed and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth nervously. She felt so...seen. Physically, yes, but there was something beyond that. Something deeper that she wasn’t sure she wanted to analyze at the moment. Especially since Nicole was in front of her in only her boxers and she really was over dressed at the moment. 

Waverly sat up, her torso pressed against Nicole’s as she kissed across her chest. She scraped her nails teasingly down the small of Nicole’s back and down the back of her boxers. She pushed them off as she went until they were stretched down around her thighs. Nicole stood up just enough to take them off before her body was sliding over Waverly’s again, their skin touching unimpeded for the first time. Waverly let out a soft sigh and she felt the magic swirl around them. Thankfully there was no spontaneous music or small animals materializing to run around.

Their lips slid back together easily and Waverly ran her hands up Nicole’s back and to her shoulders. She tried to pull their bodies closer together, legs falling open wider when she felt Nicole’s hand tickle across her stomach.

“Please,” Waverly said, lips caressing the underside of Nicole’s strong jaw. “I want you.”

“I’ve wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you,” Nicole whispered before kissing Waverly breathless again. Waverly felt long fingers find her slick heat and her breath caught in her throat. She struggled to keep her hips from pushing up eagerly into Nicole’s hand, sucking in her bottom lip instead.

Waverly’s entire body felt so close already, as Nicole’s fingers circled her clit. Her body sighed in relief at the friction, sinking back into the couch before her muscles humped up again. 

Nicole’s pace was slow, almost torturous, and Waverly couldn’t help how her hips pressed up into her hand anymore. She could barely take it, the fire in her belly stroking slow and steady and causing another gush of slick that wet her thighs. Waverly was about to ask Nicole for more, voice breaking with need, but like Nicole could read her mind her fingers found Waverly’s entrance. Nicole sunk inside her and Waverly gasped against Nicole’s cheek. 

“That’s it, baby,” Nicole groaned as Waverly squeezed her fingers, another gush of wetness painting Nicole’s hand.

Waverly couldn’t think straight enough to tease Nicole for her exclamation. Her fingers were reaching glorious places in her and as they stroked and prodded the fire burning brighter, her thumb started to circle her clit. The energy flowing through Waverly’s body rivaled that of any magic she had experienced. 

Her legs wrapped around Nicole’s waist and brought her closer, heels digging into the back of her thighs. Nicole used her hips to help thrust into Waverly, her pace firm in exactly the way Waverly needed. _Craved._ Nicole’s other elbow rested near Waverly’s head and her breasts swung tantalizing close to her mouth with her movements.

Waverly cupped Nicole’s breast while she pulled the opposite nipple between her lips, sucking harshly. Nicole’s necklace hit the bottom of Waverly’s chin and she huffed in frustration for a moment. She opened her eyes to see Nicole’s face as she got closer to the edge when the coin caught her eye again. The other side of the coin had a four leaf clover on it and even with the briefest glimpse, a gear clicked in Waverly’s brain.

Nicole curled her fingers and Waverly moaned, mind blanking out for a moment as she grasped for the coin. Waverly’s brain searched for something other than the pleasure she was currently feeling, body rocking with Nicole’s when she remembered again.

“N-Nicky,” Waverly panted, forcing her eyes open to look at the coin. “Where’d you- _fuck_ -g-get this?”

Nicole faltered for a moment, frowning down at Waverly. But she clenched around Nicole’s fingers to remind her she had a job to do. Nicole’s thrusts continued as she dropped her head to Waverly’s shoulder. 

“Grandfather. Family heirloom,” Nicole managed through gritted teeth. “How’s this, baby?”

“Perfect,” Waverly breathed, before her brain caught up with the coin again. She moaned and the fire in her belly grew hotter. A small, concentrated ball of heat at the base of her spine and only getting hotter. “Nicky, you’re a...a-” Waverly gasped when Nicole’s fingers curled hard, making her see stars. “ _Yes_ , oh god, don’t stop.”

“I’m a...what?” Nicole said, a hint of frustration in her voice as she sucked a harsh bruise beneath Waverly’s collarbone. The pain melted into pleasure, bringing Waverly that much closer.

“Y-you’re a-”

The ball in her belly imploaded, white hot heat glowing behind Waverly’s eyes, and she lost what little control she had on the magic around them. Flower petals spontaneously appeared in the air around them, floating down to the floor and over their sweating bodies. 

As Waverly slowly came down from her orgasm, she felt how her nails were digging into the soft skin on Nicole’s back and she loosened her grip, rubbing a soothing spell into her skin in circles.

“Wow,” Waverly whimpered, pressing her face into Nicole’s neck. She breathed her in deeply. Warm, fresh vanilla donuts and sex. Nicole’s body trembled above her, as she continued to help Waverly ride out her orgasm.

“Baby,” Nicole said gently. “What were you-?”

“Leprechaun,” Waverly said, a thrill of excitement and wonder in her voice that was understated by how low her voice was. Dripping with pleasure and satisfaction. 

Nicole frowned and pushed herself up on her elbows so that she was looking down at Waverly. “A leprecha-...that isn’t really what I was hoping you’d say after that.”

Waverly hummed, still drunk on her orgasm as she fingered the gold coin hanging between them. “You’re probably not full leprechaun,” she theorized, gazing up into the wide loving eyes of her girlfriend.

“Aren’t leprechauns...tiny? Well… _were_ tiny. I thought they all died out.”

“Apparently not all of them,” Waverly said as she rubbed the coin between her fingers. “This coin can’t exist if there isn’t leprechaun blood to claim it. And it can only be kept by such. It protects you too.”

Nicole chuckled and shook her head. “This is...going to take a bit to process.” She frowned again. “You realized all this during sex?”

Waverly felt her chest flush impossibly more and shrugged. “Sorry. It was amazing, I just-”

Nicole interrupted Waverly with a kiss that she accepted gratefully. When she pulled away, she smiled down at her. “Never shut off that big beautiful brain of yours.”

Waverly felt it again. She felt seen. And she flipped Nicole over to show her just how much she needed her in her life.

***

“So...do I have magic?” Nicole asked drowsily.

Waverly pulled the comforter up around their shoulders, her nose pressed to the indent below Nicole’s throat. “Sort of...but not in the same way,” Waverly said. “You just seem...mildly lucky.”

“I must be a hellava lot luckier than you think if I managed to land you,” Nicole drawled, eyebrows wiggling even with her eyes closed.

They had managed to make their way upstairs to Nicole’s bedroom at some point, but not before Nicole took Waverly against the wall first. Then they went again and again until they lay spent, bodies boneless and pliant in satisfaction as they let the exhaustion hit them.

Waverly nipped at Nicole’s chest. “Cheesy.”

“True.”

“What can I do?” Nicole asked.

“I don’t know,” Waverly mumbled with a smile. “But I can’t wait to find out.”

***

Waverly slammed the heavy book down on the library table a little harder than she had intended. But it was for dramatic effect so at least she accomplished that, if how Wynonna jerked awake was any indication. Nicole even sat up a little straighter and cleared her throat, setting her phone face down on the table.

“Wha--?”

Waverly leaned over the table and pointed at the title of the page. 

_Leprechauns._

“We don’t know how far back Nicole’s lineage goes,” Waverly explained as Nicole gripped her hips and guided her to sit on her lap. Waverly blushed and twisted a little to plant a soft kiss on Nicole’s lips. The other woman smiled and leaned forward for another kiss when Wynonna gagged loudly. 

Waverly shot her a look, color dusting her cheeks as she adjusted herself on Nicole’s lap. 

“Anyways,” she said as Nicole’s arms looped around her waist to keep her close. “It’s likely that Nicole has barely any leprechaun blood left in her. But the implications of this are...crazy.”

“Does anyone else know yet?” Wynonna asked.

Nicole shook her head. “No. You can’t really going around saying you’re part leprechaun. Can you?”

“Well I don’t know how dumb you are,” Wynonna argued, irritation written on her face clear as day. Waverly leaned forward and tapped on one of the paragraphs of the page. 

“Leprechauns were hunted into extinction for their magic, so you have to be careful. The strongest magic the leprechauns had was their wish magic and their luck magic. Obviously Nicole has the watered down version of the luck magic-”

“Is that why my death stares haven’t worked yet?” Wynonna mumbled, eyes narrowed.

“- _and_ we don’t know if her wish magic is still a thing,” Waverly finished.

Wynonna stood up and shrugged her leather jacket off. “Guess there’s only one way to find out.”

Waverly looked back at Nicole who looked only slightly alarmed. But she gave Wynonna a sure smile, so confident and cocky that it made her want to turn around in the chair and straddle Nicole right there.

“You wish, Earp,” Nicole said, even as she subtly pushed Waverly off her lap.

Waverly looked between her girlfriend and her sister, arms crossed in front of her. “We’re in a _library_.”

“Better run out of it then,” Wynonna said as she pulled her heel up to her back in a stretch and switched legs. She wiggled her eyebrows and tilted her chin to Nicole as she stood. “You’re not gonna stretch?”

“No need,” Nicole said cockily. “This should be a short sprint.”

“You two can’t do this!” Waverly hissed, eyes darting to the librarian who was just a few feet away.”

“The other day I came to this library to exterminate a Revenant. I think she’s used to weird things happening,” Wynonna said with a smile. “Think of it as one of your nerdy experiments, baby girl.”

“I just think it’s a bad idea,” Waverly said as she imagined all the ways Wynonna chasing Nicole could go wrong. Nicole softened and kissed Waverly’s forehead.

“Don’t worry, bab-”

“Go!” Wynonna said, vaulting herself over the table and charging towards Nicole. Nicole saw it just in time and ducked under the table, so that Wynonna just missed her and took off in the other direction. “That slippery bitch-”

“Nonna!”

Nicole was headed towards the library door and Wynonna sprinted after her. Waverly stamped her foot in protest but with no one around, it really didn’t do much. She followed them outside the library, only to see Nicole zig-zagging on the large field outside, Wynonna close on her tail. Nicole would quickly change direction right as Wynonna was about to catch her and Waverly could hear her sister’s screams of frustration from the front steps of the library. 

She couldn’t help but snort when Nicole dodged again and Wynonna slipped in the grass near some students who were sitting on the lawn. Wynonna’s growl of frustration echoed through the open space and she grabbed one of the student’s backpacks and threw it at Nicole. It hit her back and she stumbled just enough for Wynonna to catch up and tackle her to the ground.

Waverly rolled her eyes and rushed up to where Wynonna was straddling a struggling Nicole.

“I got you, Haught!” she said triumphantly. 

“You cheated,” Nicole gritted up, trying to push Wynonna off of her.

“Now give me my wish, leprechaun,” Wynonna said, leaning down closer to Nicole’s face.

“You have to ask for one first, dumbass,” Nicole said, finally giving up and spreading out like a starfish on the grass. “For someone so lithe looking, you’re really dense.”

“I wish for...a beer,” Wynonna said after a moment of thought.

Nicole frowned and shook her head. “How the fuck-”

Just then a truck rolled by the quad and a cooler fell out of the open bed, landing a few feet away from them on the lawn. Nicole and Wynonna looked at each other for a moment before scrambling for the cooler. Wynonna opened it and it was filled with ice, the necks of beer bottles sticking up from it.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Wynonna said, as she took one out. She opened the bottle on the edge of the cooler and took a sip. “Yep. That’s beer.”

“What the hell?” Nicole breathed, still kneeling on the ground. Wynonna took another beer from the cooler and opened it before handing it to Nicole. 

“Cheers, Lucky Haught...Haught...Charms,” Wynonna squinted. “I have to work on that one.”

Nicole took the beer and they clinked the bottles together before tipping them back. Both of them refused to stop chugging until the other did so they ended up both finishing the bottles in one go. Waverly sighed and folded her legs under herself, sitting on the ground next to Nicole.

She wormed her way under Nicole’s arm so that it was over her shoulders as Wynonna handed Nicole another beer with a suspicious squint that bordered on impressed. She remembered they were on campus and quickly pushed Nicole’s arm away, choosing to sit next to Wynonna instead. Nicole barely seemed to notice, more focused on Wynonna instead.

“No one out drinks an Earp,” Wynonna said, popping the cap off her own beer. 

“Challenge accepted,” Nicole said, not breaking eye contact with Wynonna as they drank their second beers.

Waverly sighed. It was going to be a long day.

***

Somehow, they ended up back at the Homestead, Wynonna and Nicole drunk off their asses. Waverly poured them both onto the couch as they snickered and mumbled about drunken things only the two of them could understand.

Waverly might have been peeved if it didn’t warm her heart to see Nicole and Wynonna getting along so well. Wynonna drinking with someone was the ultimate bonding experience. She went into the kitchen to get them both some water and when she came back, Wynonna had her hands on Nicole’s shoulders, their foreheads bent together and Nicole gripping Wynonna’s forearms.

“Haught,” Wynonna said in what was supposed to be a whisper. “You’re a good kid,” she slurred. “A real good kid. You’ll take ‘are of my baby sister.”

“She don’t-”

“I know,” Wynonna said a little angrily. “She don’t need no one. But if she did...you’d be goo’ for ‘er.”

“Thanks, bro,” Nicole said with a drunken nod. “‘At means a lot.”

Wynonna snorted over nothing and Nicole joined in, both of them collapsing on the couch in a pile of limbs and hair. Waverly took the glasses over to them and set them on the coffee table. She bent over and gave Wynonna a kiss on the forehead and Nicole a kiss on the cheek.

“You’re lucky you’re a cute drunk,” Waverly whispered to her before pecking her lips lightly.

***

Wynonna walked into the Homestead with two grocery store bags in her hands. Waverly frowned from where she sat at the kitchen table. 

“You never go to the grocery store,” Waverly observed as Wynonna put the bags on the counter.

“Is Haught Shot here?” Wynonna asked, pointedly avoiding Waverly’s question.

“She’s upstairs.” Waverly squinted. “Why?”

Wynonna pulled out two boxes of Lucky Charms from the bags. “No reason.”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Are you serious?”

Wynonna had the gall to look offended. “I thought it would make her feel more at home.”

“You’re the worst,” Waverly sighed, secretly delighted that Wynonna was warming up to Nicole. 

***

They had been careful around Lucado.

Nicole barely came to her office hours and when she did, they made sure the door was locked so the first time she walked in couldn’t be repeated. Waverly graded Nicole fairly, she was just a straight A student so there wasn’t anything for her to mark her down on.

They had been careful. 

Because Nicole...was still a student. Something she conveniently forgot until she saw her in class or when she was doing homework around her. Nicole was only three years younger than her, it was nothing _too_ scandalous. And with her being part leprechaun...there was less of a risk of her accidently catching the bad end of a love spell...right?

Another thing Waverly conveniently forgot.

But it would all be fine, she reasoned. These things...things that were meant to be. They always worked out.

***

“How’s the girlfriend, Waves? Still magically delicious?” Wynonna smirked as Waverly came down the stairs towel drying her hair. 

“Ha. Ha,” Waverly said. She ran her hand through her wet locks and they dried into easy curls. “I’m meeting her before the self defense class.”

“Ugh, please tell me you two were practicing your self defense moves last night,” Wynonna groaned as she slumped into the chair. “All that...grunting and moaning.”

“Whatever helps you sleep,” Waverly said, holding back her smile. “I’ll see you later.”

She got in her car and headed towards the juice bar she where was meeting Nicole. Things with Nicole were going-...well, Waverly hesitated to say it was going too well. They spent every moment they could together and she couldn’t help but think of her...always. Nicole was special. It was more than just her lineage. But there was still that nagging voice in the back of her head that said Nicole wasn’t as serious as Waverly was. She was still in college, after all. Why would she want to get herself stuck with her professor?

It seemed silly, but Waverly was constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Maybe that’s why she didn’t react as violently as she thought she might to Nicole flirting with someone else.

As Waverly was walking to the juice shop she saw Nicole outside with some green drink in her hand. She was talking to a tall woman in tight, revealing workout clothes, that stupid charming smile on her face. The woman flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder flirtily, laughing at something Nicole said and putting her hand on her upper arm. Waverly was certain she recognized the woman from their self defense class. 

Waverly’s stomach dropped, blood like ice in her veins when Nicole didn’t turn away. Instead she leaned a little closer to the other woman, whose breasts were pushed up so high in her tank top that Waverly was sure there was no way she could work out like that. 

The tall woman laughed, arm snaking around the back of Nicole’s neck with a wicked grin on her face. She took a step closer to Nicole who bent down, and as soon as their lips touched Waverly felt magic shoot from her fingers. The newspaper stand besides them shattered and they both jumped back. Nicole’s head turned and her eyes landed on Waverly. They stood staring at each other for a moment and Nicole blinked like she’d been snapped out of something.

“Waves,” she breathed, taking a quick step towards her.

“Stop,” Waverly said firmly, hand coming up in front of her and a defensive charm creating a barely visible barrier between them. She couldn’t bring herself from looking away from Nicole’s eyes, her own filling with tears and her throat constricting. “Stop.”

“Waverly, please,” Nicole pleaded. “It’s not what it looks like I-”

Waverly just turned on her heels and started walking quickly down the street. The tears had begun to stream down her cheeks. Which felt _ridiculous_ when she’d only known this woman for a little while and only shared a couple of kisses in the the grand scheme of things. But she couldn’t hold it back. Her chest felt like it had been broken open.

“Waverly! Please!” she could hear Nicole yelling behind her. “I promise! I-I-I...blacked out or something!”

Waverly turned quickly and Nicole ran into her at the sudden stop. Nicole’s hands went to Waverly’s upper arms and she automatically pulsed with arming magic. Nicole reeled back, shocked from the magic rippling through Waverly’s skin and shook her hands. 

“Leave me alone,” Waverly hissed.

“Please, just let me explain-”

“Explain what? That you go around trying to get as many girls as you can? No regards for their feelings?” Waverly said.

“That’s _not_ what this is! You should know that!”

“You know, I thought you were a lot of things, but I never thought you were a shit ticket,” Waverly ground out before turning back around. She snapped and cast a quick sticking spell on Nicole’s shoes so that she couldn’t follow her, but it didn’t stop Waverly from hearing her shouting at her as she walked away.

Bitterly, Waverly thought how she wouldn’t be able to listen to her favorite Fleetwood Mac song anymore without thinking of Nicole.

***

Wrapping herself in a blanket cocoon, Waverly spent the rest of the day blasting music in her room and just crying. Her phone buzzed with unanswered texts and calls, nothing she wanted to deal with at the moment. She would have been perfectly happy to spend the rest of the day alone in her room and letting herself cry.

“Waves, I swear to god there’s something wrong-”

Wynonna stopped halfway through her sentence as she burst into the room and saw Waverly in her cocoon. Her demeanor changed immediately and she went to sit on the side of the bed. “Baby girl, what happened?”

Waverly sniffled and pulled her blanket over her head. 

“Scoot over,” Wynonna said as she gently rolled Waverly towards the edge of the bed so that she could slide into the bed besides her. Wynonna pulled the blanket from her face and she blinked against the light. “Waves. What’s wrong?”

“Nicole is a jerk,” Waverly muttered, voice thick with tears. 

“Baby girl,” Wynonna said, peppering her face in kisses. Waverly groaned and pushed her sister away. 

“Stop.” 

“I’m trying to make you feel better,” Wynonna argued, managing to land one more kiss on her forehead. 

“I’m fine,” Waverly said with an annoyed grumble. 

“You’re a liar,” Wynonna said. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“I’m gonna kill that little leprechaun,” Wynonna growled. “But not before making her grant me hundreds of lame wishes.”

“Can we talk about something else?” Waverly whimpered. 

“Fine. Then can I talk about _my_ problem?” Wynonna asked, eyes big.

Waverly just nodded.

“There’s something off. With the magic,” Wynonna said, eyes narrowing in suspicion. “It’s been...I don’t know how to describe it. You haven’t noticed anything?”

Waverly hummed and shook her head. “No, I don’t think so.”

Wynonna sighed. “Damn. Guess I have to order Chinese tonight. It’s my thinking food. Vegan chow mein for you, baby girl?”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Vegan chow mein it is,” Wynonna said, dropping one last kiss on Waverly’s forehead before getting off of the bed while Waverly just kept wallowing in her sorrow.

***

As expected, Nicole didn’t show up at class the next day. Waverly felt the twinge of disappointment under her relief and chastised herself for it. It was better off this way. Clean break. 

As clean as it could be with her heart wrenching in her chest, making her ribs feel ten times too small.

It wasn’t until Chrissy texted her that Nicole hadn’t showed up to teach her self defense class that Waverly got worried.

Clean break. _Clean break._

Nicole was probably just off like...fucking some other girl. Too busy to go to her class and to teach.

But she couldn’t help but feel...a little concerned. Nicole had gone from texting Waverly every few minutes to silence. She remembered the enchanted button she had shoved in her drawer after her dream and thought...maybe just a little peek wouldn’t hurt. Even if it still hurt to even think about Fleetwood Mac. 

She opened up her drawer of supplies, pushing some sage and other herbs out of the way until she saw the button at the bottom of the drawer, glowing a steady red. The color drained from her face and she whispered to herself.

“Shit balls.”

***

She practically ran down the stairs, knocking Wynonna over as she went. 

“Jeez, where’s the fire?” Wynonna said as Waverly dumped an armful of supplies on the floor of the kitchen.

“Can you get me the oregano from the cabinet?” Waverly asked sweetly as she drew some patterns and ruin symbols on the floor with some chalk. She placed her phone and the sage in the middle of the circle and set up three candles in the shape of a triangle. Waverly blew on them so that they lit and reached her hand out for the oregano when Wynonna handed it to her. She shook it over the circle she had drawn and added the last touch. A sock that Nicole had left last time she stayed over. Clean, thankfully. Waverly held her hands out flat over the symbol, legs folded under her, and took a deep breath.

“When in the hell-?”

“Ssh,” Waverly said harshly. “I need to concentrate.” 

She concentrated all her magic into her hands, feeling the palms tingle, almost ticking. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply through her nose and chanted under her breath. It started in the base of her spine, slowly building and moving up her back and through bones of her arms to the tips of her fingers. She could feel the magic moving through her veins, swirling and pumping through her heart. It was feeding off her sadness, Waverly could feel it. Fresh tears choked her throat just as the magic tapered out and settled. 

“A tracking spell? For what?” Wynonna finally asked. 

Waverly blinked her eyes open, tears falling from her eyes and sparkling along her eyelashes. She reached for her phone with slightly shaking fingers and it burned hot in her hand. Swiping the screen up, the picture of an old timey looking compass popped up. The needle spun for a moment until it pointed due North and cursive letters swirled onto the surface of the needle.

‘WACU Student Library’

“Nicole.”

“I thought we were mad at her.”

“We were...are. But I think she’s in trouble.”

“What kind of trouble?”

“I don’t know,” Waverly sighed. “Alright. Gotta go.”

“I’ll go with you,” Wynonna said as she grabbed her jacket from where she’d haphazardly thrown it onto the table the night before. 

“You don’t have to-“

“I want to,” Wynonna said firmly, eyes pointedly wide as she looked at her sister. “I’m going to help with Haught Pants.”

“Fine,” Waverly said with a grateful smile. “Let’s go.”

***

“Something doesn’t feel right,” Wynonna mumbled under her breath as they got closer to the library. The campus was old, but the library was older. Tall ceilings with warm wooden walls, book shelves that felt like they reached the sky and marble floors were intimidating to say the least. Not to mention the odd water fountain that sat in the middle of it. Made of a white marble with a sculpted kelpie as the center with water spewing from its mouth, it wasn’t exactly welcoming. 

Most students stayed away from it and chose to use one of the more modern libraries instead. There were constant rumors of demons and benevolent spirits that haunted the old stacks but Waverly had never seen any evidence of them.

She spent her four years at WACU in the old library. It was quieter than the rest, after all. There were a few moments she certainly couldn’t deny that something was up in the library, but she never felt threatened. 

But now as they stood on the outside of the library looking up at its towering doors, Waverly felt her stomach turn.

“Do you feel it?” Wynonna asked, pressing her palm flat to the door. 

“Yeah,” Waverly said, licking her lips. 

Wynonna pulled Peacemaker from its holster and held it in front of her at the ready as she pushed open the door. 

The loud creaking of the door felt ominous in the deserted library. All the lights were out and Waverly could swear she heard the beating of her own heart echoing against the marble floors. 

They stepped inside and their footsteps sounded like gunshots in the silence. Walking slowly towards the middle of the library, the door slammed behind them and they both jumped.

“Well that’s ominous,” Wynonna muttered to herself as they continued. “Alright, where does your stalker app say she is?”

Waverly looked down at her phone and the needle on the virtual compass was spinning madly. She shook it like it would matter, but nothing happened. Waverly huffed and put the phone back in her pocket.

“Useless,” she whispered.

“Guess we gotta do this the old fashion way,” Wynonna said rolling her shoulders with a wicked smirk. “Wanna take bets on what’s got her?”

“Not really,” Waverly said, still hushed as her eyes darted around them in the library.

“I’m gonna say a banshee or a fire demon,” Wynonna said with a thoughtful tilt of her head. “Those are two fun ones.”

“Fire demon?”

“You know, because of her hair.”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Let’s go.”

They crept down the middle of the library, the babbling of the fountain becoming louder the closer they got to it. Waverly found herself staring up at the kelpie the closer they got. It would look like a horse rearing up on its back legs if not for the mermaid tail that took place of its back legs. The strong muscular back of the horse slowly transitioned into carved scales and fins. its marble eyes were wild and dark, lips curled back as its hooves reached for the ceiling. 

Waverly felt drawn to it, cautiously approaching. Her knees bumped the edge of the marble base and she looked down into the surface of the fountain with a gasp. 

Nicole lay beneath the surface of the water, suspended like she was sleeping with small bubbles occasionally leaving her lips. She was in the same clothes from a few days ago when Waverly had seen her outside of the juice bar, and there were vines on her wrists and legs, holding her down in the bottom of the fountain. Fear spiked in Waverly’s chest and her hand shot for the water to pull her out but Wynonna pulled her back by the shoulder before she could break the surface.

“Waves, stop!” She said. “We don’t know what’s going on here.”

“I can’t just leave her!” Waverly said, shaking Wynonna’s arm off her and reaching for Nicole again. As soon as her hand grabbed Nicole’s arm, the redhead’s eyes shot open and Waverly saw her gasp for air under the water. Waverly quickly ran her hand over the vines binding her to the bottom of the fountain and used her magic to cut them off as Nicole struggled under the water. As soon as the vines were gone, Waverly dropped to her knees in front of the fountain and used all her strength to pull the struggling woman from the water. 

Nicole took another gasping breath as she broke the surface, hands automatically finding Waverly’s arms as she coughed and sputtered. Waverly could cry tears of relief.

“W-Waverly,” she coughed, red hair wet and plastered to her face. Waverly brushed the hair away from her face, cupping her cheeks. “I’m sorry. I didn’t have c-control it was like someone-“ She sputtered. “-like someone put a spell on me.”

“Ssh,” Waverly said, trying to soothe her. She shook her head and chuckled a little, pressing their foreheads together. “Silly woman, just breathe.”

“I just want you to know,” Nicole said, eyes wide and pleading. “I would never do that to you.”

“It’s okay, baby,” Waverly whispered, tilting her head and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She felt Nicole relax against her, and smoothed her thumbs over Nicole’s cheekbones.

“Guys, this is sweet and all, but we have some trouble,” Wynonna said pointing Peacemaker towards the other side of the fountain at something Waverly couldn’t see yet.

“She kept...letting me loose but when I tried to run away she’d catch me and make me grant her a wish,” Nicole’s voice shook, eyes drooping. “I’m exhausted.”

“Who?” Wynonna demanded as she strode up to Nicole. Her eyes darted around the room wildly, searching for the source of the trouble. “Who kept making you grant wishes?”

Nicole shook her head, swallowing thickly. “The blonde woman. But she...turned into a...creature-”

“What did she wish for?”

“I-...I think she was just...testing it at first. She asked for a cow but some poor delivery kid just kept showing up with hamburgers,” Nicole said, rubbing at her own temples. “And she kept asking for things and I just-...I could feel the magic getting weaker. The last thing she asked for was a mate-”

“Shit. And?”

Nicole shrugged, pointing at a lonely pigeon on top of the stacks. It cocked its head at them and cooed.

“Thank god for your shitty magic, Haught,” Wynonna said, still scanning for the creature.

“Come on,” Waverly said as she helped Nicole get herself out of the fountain. It was _not_ the time but Nicole’s workout clothes clung to her in a very enticing way. As soon as Nicole stood up, something swooped out of nowhere and tackled Nicole to the ground. 

A tall winged creature with blue skin, long limbs, and giant bat-like wings had Nicole pinned to the ground. One of Peacemaker’s bullets pierced its wing, and it screamed an unearthly scream that echoed through the library. It turned to look at them, feminine features elongated and sharp but not entirely unattractive, and Waverly immediately recognized her from the long blonde hair that swept down her back. It was definitely the woman in yoga pants that Nicole had been with.

Waverly immediately felt guilty for not listening to Nicole when she tried to tell her, but all of those thoughts went to the back of her mind when it spread its wide wings and took off into the air, Nicole still clutched in its grip.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Wynonna yelled, shooting at it again to no avail.

“Watch Nicole!” Waverly hissed, clapping her hands together and building the magic up between them into a ball. 

“I’m not gonna shoot your girlfriend, babygirl,” Wynonna promised, aiming at it as it continued to climb towards the ceiling. She shot again and Waverly threw the fire spell at the creature. It screamed and let go of Nicole who started to fall back down to the floor. Waverly cast a quick spell that slowed her descent until she landed safely on the ground.

“I thought I sent all you succubitches back to hell!” Wynonna yelled as the succubus perched on a light fixture at the top of the library.

“Succu-what?” Nicole gasped as she scrambled back to her feet and ran to join Wynonna and Waverly.

The succubus grinned, wide and feral, as it spoke. “Give me the leprechaun and no one will get hurt.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Listen, I don’t know if you noticed but you kinda sapped her of whatever watered-down magic she had.”

She shot lazily towards the succubus who took flight again.

“What’s the plan, Wynonna?” Waverly asked a little desperately.

“Well she obviously wants Nicole for her _super leprechaun_ powers,” Wynonna said far more calmly than she probably should have, what with a succubus above them just waiting to pounce. 

“Can’t I just...grant her another wish and be done with it?” Nicole asked.

“That hasn’t exactly been working, has it Haught Sauce?” Wynonna said, eyes still focused on the succubus. “She’s probably just going to try and kill you instead. 

“What?” Nicole asked, color draining from her face.

Waverly grimaced. “You know how...succubi suck people’s life force?”

“Yeah.”

“Well if she sucks your life force...she gets your magic,” Wynonna finished.

“Ah,” Nicole said, face going even more pale, body still looking weak. “Alright well...let’s get this bitch.”

“Thatta girl, Haught,” Wynonna said, cocking Peacemaker again. “You’re the perfect distraction.”

“No way,” Waverly said with a shake of her head. “We’re not using Nicole like that. It’s dangerous. Especially with her in the state she’s in.”

“I’ll do it,” Nicole said, as the succubus dove for them again. They all leapt out of the way, Waverly hitting the hard granite floors with her shoulder and yelling in pain. The succubus heard her cry of pain and went for Waverly. She threw her hand out, sending repelling magic in the succubus’ direction but it dodged with a wicked grin.

A flying book hit the creature in the back of the head, and she turned quickly towards Nicole, body still hunched over from the effort of throwing the large book. The succubus screamed, long jaw stretched to its full extent with spit dripping from the large canines and onto the floor.

Wynonna aimed Peacemaker and shot, the gunshot ringing out in the large room. It hit the succubus in the shoulder and it screamed again, taking off into the air. 

“Waves! Are you okay?” Nicole shouted from her spot a few feet away. The succubus came out of nowhere and smashed into Nicole, pinning her to the ground. 

“Give me your magic,” the succubus hissed.

“Nicole!” Waverly shouted as the succubus reared back and sunk its teeth into what looked like her neck. “No!”

Wynonna strode up to the succubus, Peacemaker emptying out into its back until it turned and screamed at them again, teeth dripping in dark blood. Waverly couldn’t even bring herself to look at Nicole. All she could see was red and the magic building up in her veins was dark and angry. Her hands clasped together in front of her as she chanted a Latin spell she had learned long ago. One fueled by rage  
.

She felt the magic practically explode from her chest, hands pushing out towards the creature as the beam of red magic hit it square in the chest. It flew back, hitting a bookshelf with such force that it teetered a moment before toppling over. It hit the shelf behind it and knocked it over, creating a domino effect until the last shelf hit the wall of the library, cracking one of the stone gargoyles adorning it.

Waverly took a moment to come to, chest heaving and entire body tingling with residual magic.

“Balls.”

She blinked and remembered-

“Nicole!” she rushed to her side and dropped painfully to her knees on the granite floors. Blood was pooling around Nicole’s head, her face pale and shirt soaked in blood. “No no no no.”

She pulled aside Nicole’s shirt and saw a perfect set of deep puncture marks in her throat. Nicole groaned, and Waverly felt a little relief. 

“Don’t fall asleep, baby,” Waverly whispered, cupping her cheek as Wynonna kneeled on the other side of her. “I got you.”

Waverly ripped open Nicole’s shirt, the tears flooding her vision and her hands shaking making the task at hand harder than it should have been. 

“Waves,” Nicole said, face contorted in pain. “Listen-”

“No, I have to work here,” Waverly said.

“Waverly, please,” Nicole tried again, eyes barely able to stay open. “If I don’t make it-”

“You shut up, Nicole Haught,” Waverly insisted. “You’re going to make it. You-” She let out a choked sob. “You can’t.”

Nicole’s skin was clammy under her touch, so pale she could see her veins under the skin.

“I just want you to know,” Nicole continued, breathing labored, “that I have never loved anyone...the way that I love you.”

The words hit Waverly like an unexpected train. Nicole… _loved_ her. Her heart soared and crashed at the same time. It felt like someone was twisting her guts and she wondered which gods had made the cruel decision to take her love away so soon. 

Waverly shook her head and kissed Nicole softly, her heart a gaping hole in her chest as she tried to hold onto her sanity.

“Stop it. Stop it right now,” Waverly whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. “I’m going to fix this.”

The truth was, Waverly didn’t know if she could fix this. If she could reverse the damage already done. But she was sure as hell going to die trying if she had to. She cupped her hands over the wound in Nicole’s neck and shut her eyes, trying to concentrate. She pushed all the healing magic she had towards Nicole’s wound. The finishing attack on the succubus earlier had taken a lot out of her, but she tried anyway. 

Her hands were shaking, tears falling hot and heavy on the backs of them as she tried to use her magic to fix Nicole. She felt another pair of hands cover hers and looked up to see Wynonna chanting under her breath, hands over Waverly’s. 

Waverly felt the magic building around them, flowing through them as one being. Nicole’s head lolled to the side and Waverly felt fear grip her, but she kept focusing anyways.

She saw a life they hadn’t lived flash behind her eyelids. Together under a fort of blankets...cuddled up on a truck bed and looking at the stars...Nicole graduating, Waverly cheering her on. She saw herself in a simple lace wedding dress and Nicole in a tux. She saw them old and grey…

There was a hard shove at her chest and she fell backwards, blinking her eyes and finally coming to. Wynonna was sitting back on her ass looking just as shocked. 

“Did you feel that?” Waverly whispered. Wynonna just nodded. They both looked at Nicole at the same time to see her gasp for air, clawing at her throat. Waverly pushed herself over to Nicole and held her face between her hands. “Are you okay?”

Nicole nodded and looked around, feeling at her neck, but the wound was closed. Wynonna looked closely, at the scars that were there from the succubus bite. She threw her head back in a laugh and clapped Nicole hard on the back, lurching her forward at the unexpected jovial push.

“You lucky sonovabitch,” she said. “It barely missed your carotid artery.”

Waverly let out a happy sob and put her forehead against Nicole’s. Wynonna muttered something about the succubus body and stood up. Waverly was thankful for the privacy. 

“You’re alive,” Waverly whispered, kissing her gently like she might break.

“Because of you,” Nicole said back, voice hoarse. “You saved me.”

Waverly wiped away her tears and shook her head. “Nicole I...really really...I-”

“You don’t have to say it now, baby,” Nicole said, kissing her gently. “I know.”

Waverly felt all her worries and fears loosen in her belly and she breathed out a breathy sigh. She kissed Nicole again, just revelling in the feeling of how...right it all was. How right it all felt. And no magic could ever amount to the same.

***

Waverly sat in her office, long list of students printed out on the page in front of her. Most were checked off, her stack of essays to give back slowly dwindling. Some students, she was sure, she wouldn’t see. The ones who got the lowest marks on their final essay. 

Just one name in particular stood out, because once it was crossed out, a huge weight would be lifted from her shoulders. The ever present threat from Lucado about being written up or worse, fired, would be null and void.

Waverly was half convinced Nicole wouldn’t show when a shock of red hair popped in from a crack in the door. Her eyes flickered to the clock on the wall, ten minutes before the end of her office hours. 

“Cutting it close, aren’t you?” Waverly said, with a haughty grin. “You’d think you didn’t care about your grade.”

Nicole smiled widely, slipping into the room and closing the door behind her back. She wasn’t pushing her bike in front of her like she usually did on campus. Wiggling her eyebrows, Nicole slowly approached Waverly’s desk.

“Well, _Professor Earp_ , you should know I care very much about my grade,” Nicole said, voice deliberately low and sultry.

Waverly bit her bottom lip and shrugged. “Coulda fooled me.”

“So,” Nicole plopped herself in the chair across from Waverly’s desk. “Lay it on me. What kinda A are we talking here? Plus?”

With a raised eyebrow, Waverly took her time searching for Nicole’s essay in the pile (even if she knew that it was exactly three papers down) and pulled it out only to hold it to her chest. 

“Ms...Haught, is it?” Waverly said with a tilt of her head. Nicole’s cocky smile faltered for a moment. “I have your essay right here. Final grade for the class on the top.”

Waverly sighed and dramatically set the essay in front of Nicole. She leaned forward eagerly and looked at the paper. Waverly watched the moment that Nicole saw the grade with a small grimace.

“A _minus_?” Nicole gasped. She looked up at Waverly with betrayal in her eyes. “ _Minus_?”

“You didn’t argue your second point properly!” Waverly defended. “You’re lucky you expanded on the third point about blood curses, or you would have gotten a B.”

Nicole’s face went from shocked back to that confident sexy smirk. “Now, Professor,” she said as she leaned forward on Waverly’s desk with her elbows. “Do you think there’s some-” She popped another shirt button open, just barely revealing the beginning swell of her cleavage. “-extra credit I can do? Get me that shiny good ‘plus’ on the end of that ‘minus’?”

Waverly tried to keep a straight face, but ended up snickering instead.

“Hey! That was my best work!” Nicole said, as she reached for Waverly’s hand.

Waverly laced their fingers together and winked at Nicole from across the table. She couldn’t help but look at the scars on her neck, still shiny and raised, before she looked back into soft, brown, eager eyes. 

“It was very convincing, baby,” Waverly said, thumb rubbing over the side of Nicole’s. “You _almost_ got that plus. Guess you’re not as lucky as you think.”

“I don’t know,” Nicole whispered like a secret. “I think I’m pretty damn lucky.”

“Where’s your bike?” Waverly asked, shuffling her papers together and starting to pack up her bag.

Nicole’s eyebrows went to her hairline in excitement and she reached into her pocket, pulling out a tiny moped. “I traded Wynonna for a wish. I bought her a shit ton of lottery tickets.”

Waverly leaned closer to the desk and took in the tiny mint green moped with cream accents. She looked up at Nicole who was frowning slightly at it with a look of mild embarrassment.

“What’d Wynonna do to it?”

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck. “The exhaust is...a rainbow. And it runs on Lucky Charms marshmallows.”

Waverly sighed and shook her head. “Wynonna would do something like that.”

“I don’t mind,” Nicole said, scooping it back up and putting it in her pocket. She wiggled her eyebrows. “Heard chicks love mopeds.”

Waverly’s eyes narrowed. “Do _chicks_?” 

Nicole blushed and winked at Waverly. “Well, there’s only one I’m really hoping that does.”

Waverly felt her entire body flush and she squeezed Nicole’s hands. “Come on. Office hours are over. Let’s get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on the twitter for chapter updates on my other stories and unsolicited dog pictures.](https://https://twitter.com/bootsncatz)


End file.
